Vigilante: a Zootopian story, Part One
by DragonRedScar
Summary: Nothing could have made them so different. Seriously though, how do an ex-marine-martial arts trainee and a history student manage to hit it off so well? Was it the tiger's past, and the light she managed to bring into his life? Or the bunny's future, in which he imagined himself oh so well? Anyway, there's no time like the present to think about this, isn't it? (OCxOC, Wildehopps)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The jungle had once been an oasis of peace. Its ground had been a moving carpet of life, insect and plants mingling to form an ever-changing tapestry. Rarely disturbed, it's tranquil life had never seen a conflict of such wanton violence and destruction. Its soil was soaked in blood, its trees crowned in napalm and its previous silence ripped apart by the bark of machine gun fire, the fire of explosion and the shouts of orders.

"Come on boys! Come on! We've gotta take that position and it'll look God-damned better without all these gooks inside, so move yer furry arses!"

For the Walker brothers, it had been a grand total of three years on the field: Ethan and Nicholas Walker were known as some of the fiercest soldiers north of Dien Bien Phu. However, fighting on Asian soil held a strange irony for them. As Chino-Zootopian tigers, they'd been subject to the ridicule and insults of mammals who bagged the whole continent, and its inhabitants, as "filthy commies", to which the two tigers were associated. But on the field of battle, these petty grievances disappeared, and all that was left was to know if they'd be useful soldiers or simply cannon fodder. The brothers were _not_ part of the latter category.

However, to say that they'd been _both_ on the field for three years would be factually wrong. Ethan, the youngest, had been the one to set foot on the accursed soil of the already war-torn country three years ago. Nicholas had been shipped off right earlier than that, about five or six years ago. The reason for this is quite simple: Ethan engaged at the earliest age he could -eighteen years old- and Nicholas had already been gone for three years. The latter had in fact begun studying at Zootopia's Academy of Literate Arts but had felt the "call of duty" when he was twenty and a Zootopian Army official made a presentation at ZALA. He was not alone in this decision, but as of today, he was the only one left. He could have left too, but with the arrival of his little brother, he had a promise to keep and a mission to complete.

" _I'll keep him safe, I swear."_

The Alpha division of the Zootopian Marines Corps' 52nd platoon had been sent in a grinding offensive against a Viet-Cong's position, for which they had been fighting for since the morning, and it was not going well.

The enemy was solidly entrenched and the Zootopian soldiers had the cover of but a few trees to protect themselves of the onslaught of lead and fire that was raining down on them. Grenades launched from both sides took away life and limbs like nothing. The shrapnels from mortar fire flew everywhere, claiming the lives of those who had thought themselves safe. The soldiers fell like in a grisly version of a shooting stand, some managing to advance for a few meters before a bullet ended them.

However, there were two who did not fear. Two who advanced, who brought back courage in the heart of their allies and struck fear in those of their enemies. Two who ran, uncaring of the bullets whizzing mere inches from their form, who let out a mighty cry as they emptied the clips of their AR-15. "The Dragons of Beijing" they were called and they were the toughest sons of bitches north of Dien Bien Phu. These brothers were immortal.

Until now.

You know, in the movies, there's these moments where time seems to slow down but the hero still acts as if it passed normally? That's how it felt for the two. The Viet-Cong soldier's position was previously hidden, but in order to take down the advancing mammals, he had to reveal himself. He fired a single spray of bullets before a stray shot took him down. His aim however, had been true, be it by skill or by luck and Nick foresaw their trajectory in horror.

Ethan however hadn't seen the danger. It was only when his brother pushed him out of the way that he realized what almost happened to him. Staying low on the ground, he dashed to cover before letting out a shaky breath and turning to his brother. "Thanks Nick, you've saved me ag-" The words died on his lips as he realized something was very wrong. Nick was not next to him, and when Ethan looked around, he saw him lying on the ground, at the exact same place where he'd been saved. Dread planted its cold claws in Ethan's gut, and he tried to run towards his brother. The staccato of a machine gun made sure that he remained stuck behind cover. "SHIT! Anybody! We've got a man down! Man down for God's sake!" The sound of boots crushing the forest soil warned him of the arrival of more Zootopian soldiers to his position. "What's his status?" Ethan turned to the wolf that just spoke up, Alex Ivanovich, the white-and-grey furred heavy weapon specialist of the Alpha division and answered him. "He took a spray from machine gun fire… he's not moving but… -he looked back again at his brother- I think he's playing dead." Alex started unpacking a mortar with the help of another soldier. "Well, if we don't hurry, he's not gonna be simply playin' it anymore… Derrick! Prepare the ammo, we got a bunker to erase!"

After Alex had finished aiming, Derrick -the other soldier- took out a mortar round and on the wolf's signal, let it fall in the cannon's mouth before it fired. They all waited for a handful of seconds before a massive explosion shook the earth. Shaking his head, Alex took a look at what was left of the bunker. "Phew, well… I _think_ that was the ammo cache." Li didn't wait for the wolf's smart remark and ran towards his brother's body.

He slid down to his knees next to him and started frantically ripping his fatigues apart to get to the wound. Blood gushed out of four clear bullet holes, tinting the ground around red with a growing pool of scarlet. Ethan surveyed the damage with trembling paws. He looked around, crying for help, but the whole division was rushing towards the bunker, determined not to let the enemy recover. " _God-fuckin' DAMNIT! The blood just won't stop! I- I- I just need to stabilise him. Yeah, easy peasy. Your turn to save him."_ While Ethan was pep-talking himself, Nicholas had started to come back to his senses. Bleary eyes opened and the wounded tiger spoke in a whisper. "Ethan… are you- a hacking fit of cough shook his entire body- are you… alright." The aforementioned plastered a too-bright smile and tried to reassure his brother. "Yeah, never been better. Now, look at me in the eyes, kay? In the eyes, not down, all right? We're gonna get you out of here -he turned towards the battlefield- MEDIC FOR FUCK'S SAKE! WE'VE GOT A MAN DOWN!"

Nicholas smiled weakly and chuckled. Blood seeped from in between his lips and he grasped his brother's jacket flap. "Listen… Listen!" When Ethan turned towards him, all of his bravado cracked and fell, and all that was left was a terrified sibling. "D'you remember when… when they came about dad?" Ethan didn't like where the discussion was going but settled for keeping his brother talking and conscious. "Yeah… of course…" Nicholas looked to a point thousands of miles away, tears forming in his blue eyes. "I can't believe she's gonna do it again…" "What do you mean? You're not gonna do anything, we're gonna go back, TOGETHER, the both of us. Remember?" Ethan held up his palm where a small, x-like scar laid in the middle. "You promised… WE promised… You can't go back on your word, we DON'T DO THAT! Walkers don't…" He stopped when Nicholas raised a paw and tried to wipe off the tears that fell from his brother's eyes. The paw stopped shakily just shy of Ethan's cheek. "Don't… don't forget… You've got a name. We all do, don't- AH! -the shockwave from a neighbouring explosion jolted the two brothers, worsening Nicholas' condition- aah, shit! Look… at… me…" Ethan complied. "Don't be afraid, don't… forget… Xaijian… Li Han…" Nicholas' paw fell, and the life left the soldier's eyes. Shaking his head, refusing it, Ethan cradled his brother's head as tears of unbelief falling down his face. He was shaking.

It felt so cold.

Even as soldiers rushed around them, he hugged his brother tight as an anguished cry tore his throat.

He was alone.

 **Hey guys! I hope you're all doing well, for me… it's been a busy couple of weeks what with coming back for my final year of secondary and all… anyway.**

 **I've been thinking about rewriting the first few chapters of Vigilante for a while now because… well, they're painful to look at. So the prologue is redone. Ta-da!**

 **No seriously though, I think rewriting and reposting these is going to be my main focus on this story for now and… well, I also have to put my thoughts in order for the next chapter so this is going to take a while.**

 **On another note, I'm sorry (yet again) for the time it took for me to reappear. The thing is, even though I love fanfiction and it has a special place in my heart, I REALLY need to focus this year. So I've taken the decision to take a break...**

 **On reading, not writing ;P, I think writing helps me relax so I'll keep doing this.**

 **Anyway, that's all for today. Expect chapter 2 to be reuploaded… at some point.**

 **Please give me your thoughts on what you think of the story if you're new and leave me a review if you feel like it.**

 **See ya!**

 **Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beware! This chapter sets after Li's been captured and was tortured by Viet-Paw soldiers. It will also be dark, and short. But! There'll be hope at the end so, please read through! Enjoy!**

 **(The italic are for the thoughts and narrative)**

 ** _Pain,_**

 ** _It was here, all day long, pounding at his wounds. How much time has it been? Weeks? Months? Years? He did not know. He only knew that it was the same thing every time: THEY will come, THEY will ask questions, he won't answer and then, the pain will come. THEY will cut him, beat him, shock him, and they will go leaving him alone in the dark._**

Until now.

Li's POV:

 _The door opens, I don't even open my eyes, I know what's coming but my eyes remain closed. Mom used to tell me that I have beautiful eyes, as blue as the ocean… Will I ever see her again… Dad is dead, Nicholas is dead, am I dead too? Am I in hell? After all, I've killed so many… Maybe I'm in hell…_

"No way! This can't be… Ethan, is that you?"

 _I finally succeed in cracking my eyes open, and what I see makes me think that I actually am dead._

"…Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me buddy, we're gonna get you out of here."

"Am I dead?"

"Dead? Hell no! You are everything but dead. Beaten, yes. Wounded, yes. But dead? Nah!"

(As he slowly passes out) "That's… Good…"

"Hey, Hey! Stay with me man! (Yelling) Somebody get me a medic! Now! Keep your eyes open! Don't close them!"

 ** _Flashes. Mammals in white blouses. People running and yelling. Doctors, medics, nurses. "He's awake". A needle. Pain in the arm soon overflowed by dizziness and slumber. "So, what's his state doc?" "He'll survive. But he'll have to be repatriated, I don't know if he'll be able to… Still… Be… A…" And then he falls again in a deep dreamless sleep._**

 _"Mmmmh, soooo comfy… Wait! Where the heck am I? Ouch! Why is the light so painful? "Look! He's awake!" I hear… Why should it be so important? Guess I'll to just open my eyes…_

Normal POV:

 ** _At the moment when Li opens his eyes, an elderly tiger leaps on him with surprising speed_**

"Oh my god, I thought I'll never be able to hold you in my arms again!"

"Mom?!"

Yup! The elderly tiger is Emma Walker, Li and Nicholas's mother.

"They said you had been captured, and they didn't know where you were. (Whispering) My son, my son is back…"

 ** _At this exact moment, a group of journalists enter the room speaking VERY loudly and shooting photos. There's also the doctors, the nurses, soldiers, yadda, yadda, yadda…_**

"STOOOOP! Time, time! Somebody explain what in the mammality happened! Why am I in the hospital! And who are all these people? Why are they shooting photos! I'm freakin' naked!"

(A doctor tells him) "Sir, I will ask you to remain calm."

"How can I be calm!"

 ** _A few hours later, Li is finally calmed and sleeping. His mother and the doctor are talking._**

"So, what will you do next? Is he gonna be alright?"

"He will be alright, but he won't be able to be a soldier anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ma'am, your son was tortured for three months straight. He seems to handle it well but he'll have to go on trauma counselling. It's not the first time I have seen soldiers come back from the battle front looking fine but broken inside…"

"Broken?"

"Yes, he also went through some pretty traumatic events, I heard that his brother was shot… (He sees her stiffen). I'm sorry about that, he died a hero's death though."

"He may have, but that doesn't change the fact that war took me my husband and my eldest son."

(They both look at Li)

"Yes, at least he is back home."

THREE MONTHS AFTER

 ** _Li's injuries are healed and prestigious awards were given to him for refusing to talk under the torture and serving six years in the conflict. As a veteran, he was asked to do an interview in a TV show._**

"Good evening ! I'm Joey Tribliany and we are welcoming a special guest tonight: Captain Li-Han Walker!"

(Li looks tired and not very happy of being here) "Good evening Joey, people."

"Well, could you tell us a little bit about your experience in the battlefield?"

"I was deployed approximately four years ago with my brother Nicholas. I was a rookie a that time but Nick had already been in the NZM for five years. We were in the Alpha division of the 52nd platoon of the National Zootopian Marines. It was… Hard. The heat, the rain, the constant attacks, the ambushes… **_Fire, smell of burning fur and flesh. Blood, bodies, run, shoot, run…_** It was hell… Pure, simple hell. I did things… That I'm not proud of… _**A village, enemy soldiers… Shoot, reload, shoot again, and again, and again…**_ we had to investigate villages as we searched for Viet-Paw soldiers… **_Walk to the houses, search what's left of it…_** ninety per cent of the times we were wrong… But sometimes… We shot before investigating… and when we searched, we found out that, that…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Li's POV :_**

 ** _"Come on, open that door!"_**

 ** _"You sure they were soldiers lieutenant?"_**

 ** _"Yes private, I'm sure"_**

 ** _(Private Jack O'Connel) "Well, wat'cha waiting for?"_**

 ** _"Ok, ok, I'm opening that fucking door!"_**

 ** _(Door opens, what they see, crushes their soul)_**

 ** _"No, no! This can't be real!"_**

 ** _"What have we done, what is that?!"_**

 ** _(Civilians, villagers all dead. Cubs, females, elders, all dead)_**

 ** _"We wasted them! We wasted them!"_**

 ** _"Jesus Christ! I, I… (Start sobbing and clutches a cross on his chest) my God forgive me! Please forgive me, please…"_**

 ** _(Li just stays paralysed in the doorway, staring at the body of a young tiger about his age, clutching the body of a female fox in his arms)_**

 ** _"I killed him, I killed her, I killed them (fall on his knees and scream) I KILLED THEEEEEEM!"_**

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Still Li's POV:

"Captain! Are you alright!"

 _Wait, what just happened? And- am I crying?"_

"Yes I'm alright. What happened?

The host look at him, still unsure.

"Well you kind of spaced out first and then you fell on your knees and started screaming and crying…"

 _Wow, was that a flashback. Wait a minute!"_

"Are we still recording?"

"Well I don't think so, but… (a cameraman nods) it appears that we are…"

"So, let me get this straight. The whole frickin' country saw me breaking down, and you didn't stop the recording? Are you kidding me!"

"Well, hum, I-"

"Just, shut the fuck up. You've already messed up enough for tonight."

And with that said, he storms out.

 **Second chapter is finally out of the picture. Phew! That was a lot of dialogues. In the next chapter, I will explain the timeline of the story. Don't worry. July and Nick will appear but in quite a few chapters, I think I will ship them directly. Well, in this case, review, subscribe and whatever!**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 4

**I have received a review asking me who was Amalia, I then realised that it may have been a little stupid to put it in the timeline explanation but you'll see soon enough who she is.**

 **Enjoy**!

 ** _The airport, Li is about to embark an airplane to Shanghai, his mother is with him._**

Normal POV:

"All passengers of the flight 9526, please board in gate three."

"That's my flight, guess I have to go."

"Do you really do?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore. Also, it's been a long time since I've last seen the cousins. Where do you said he lived again?"

"In the country. In a small village called Xishuan. It's a few hours of bus from Shanghai."

"This is the last call for the passengers of the flight 9526 to Shanghai. Please board in gate three."

"I really have to go now…"

(He heads to the gate, his back to his mother)

"When will you come back?"

(He stops) "I don't know… A month? A week? A few years? (He turns back to her) "But I promise, I'll be back. I've always been back. I promise."

 ** _Li is in his seat. He looks through the window. "Goodbye Zootopia…" He says before slipping into sleep…_**

 ** _(In Sponge Bob's voice) Four hours later…_**

 _"Welcome to Shanghai national Airport, we hope you had a good flight and that we will see you soon"_

 _"I don't think so robot voice lady._ (A taxi passes by) Hey! Taxi! (He'll speak in Chinese from now) to Xishuan please.

"Xishuan you said?"

"Yes?"

"That's my hometown!"

"Wonderful! Do you know a certain Po Ping?"

"From the noodle shop? Sure. Do I drive you here?"

"Yes please"

 ** _(Still in Sponge Bob voice) A few hours later._**

Li's POV :

" _Sir? we're here." Mmmh, five more minutes mom… Wait, what?_

(Sleepily) "Okay, thank you for the ride. Here, keep the change. See ya!"

"Okay, time to go and find Po. Where is the noodle shop?"

 ** _After a few minutes of seeking and a very awkward conversation with an old peacock, Li finally gets to Po's shop, "Dragon warrior noodle and tofu"._**

"Ugh! I wonder if that old geezer would ever shut up. Let's hope that all this villages old people aren't like that. (Mutters) Well, let's go. (Enters) Po?! Excuse me, I'm searching for Po Ping, is he here? (Hears heavy footsteps) What the-"

(As Po slams in Li) "Cousin! I'm so happy you're here! (He wraps him in a bone-crushing hug)"

"Yeah, me too… Could you please let me go? I'm positive I broke a few ribs…"

"Sorry, it's just that, it's been so long since I last saw you, how have you been? Viet-Paw war has finally ended! It's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I guess… Can I stay here? I mean, I didn't saw any hotel on the way here and…"

"Of course! I have a few rooms up here, follow me."

"Thanks"

 ** _Li is in his bed, all the village is sleeping but he's not. He remembers the lyrics of a song: "Welcome to your life, that's all set in black…" He softly sings. "Tomorrow, I'll try to find a job. Maybe I'll ask Po if I can help in the shop". And with that said, he drifts into sleep._**

 ** _The following day…_**

"No Li, you have to stir it three times clockwise and two times counter clockwise."

 ** _Li is actually trying to cook a pot of broth for the noodles, and it's not going well…_**

"You know what, I don't think I'm done for this type of things… Maybe I can find something simpler, like… I don't know… cleaner?"

"Well, I think you could ask old master Puchi… he lives in the temple, up the mountain…"

"Puchi? That's a weird name!"

"I think it means "short" in Japanese…"

"He's Japanese? Anyway, what does he do for a living?"

"He's kind of a hermit… But he's one of the best masters in martial arts in all China."

"Martial arts? Interesting… And how do I get to the temple?"

"You'll just have to climb the Endless Stairs"

"The Endless Stairs? Why are they called like that?""

"You'll see, you'll see…"

 ** _Half an hour later_**

"Wow. Now I see why they call it the Endless Stairs, well, let's get moving…"

 ** _Later_**

"A thousand and fifty one, a thousand and fifty two and a thousand and fifty three. Finally! Why couldn't they just put an elevator, I'm dead!"

"You're talking, your breathing and you're complaining. I doubt that you are dead then."

 ** _Behind Li stands a small tanuki, dressed in a kimono._**

"Good evening" (He bows)

"Erm… Good evening?" (Bows awkwardly)

"It is not often that mammals climb the Endless Stairs without a purpose. I suppose you are in search of something important…"

"Actually, I heard that you might be in need of a cleaner, and I'm searching a job…"

"Indeed, the temple is old and in need of cleaning. Are you sure you'll be able to handle it? This is no easy task…"

"I spent six years serving in the Viet-Paw war. I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Well, in this case… Here is a bucket, here is a mop. You'll live in the temple from now on."

"Oh… Emm… Okay!"

"Good." (Enters the temple)

"Excuse me! How do I call you?"

"You may call me Sensei."

 ** _A few months later. Li has settled in well but his old nightmares are coming back. He does not get any sleep. He does not eat, he is almost literally eaten by guilt and sorrow. He cannot take it anymore. He can't._**

 _"Well, tonight's the night. Sorry mom, I won't come back. I just simply can't take it anymore."_

He exits the temple and goes to a nearby cliff. There sits an old peach tree. Master Puchi told him that the legend says it was planted thousands of years ago by the father of the Tigers: Okina Kiba, the great fangs.

" _I don't know if you're real Kiba, but if you are, wait for me, as I am about to come to you… Nick, Dad, wait for me too, I'm almost here…"_ (He prepares himself to jump fro the cliff)

"Care to tell me where you're going, youngling?"

(VERY startled) "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Don't you know it already?"

 ** _Next to him sits a tiger. His eyes are of gold, and his fangs are, well big. He is dressed like a samurai but without the armour. At his side are three swords and in his hand is a spear. A tattoo is visible on his neck but it certainly goes all the way down his torso and back…_**

(Mutters) "Okina Kiba…"

"Yes, indeed. This is one of my many names. So, tell me where you are going and most importantly, what is troubling you."

"Well, if I'm not crazy and you're real… I suppose I could tell you. I was a Zootopian marine during the Viet-Paw war and, I did horrible things. I killed people, civilians, soldiers, I was captured and tortured for three months straight… Look what they did to me!" (He takes off his shirt and shows the… God? Spirit? Guy? His scars. They cover his whole torso. Claw marks, burns, shocks) "See!"

"Indeed, terrible things happened to you my child… But are you forced to kill yourself? Do you think it'll erase all your mistakes? What do you think will happen to your mother? She will have lost everything! Her husband, her eldest son, and you! What do you think will happen to her?"

"I-I don't know" (he softly mutters)

"You must remember what I'm about to tell you. You are a tiger, a member of the specie that I created. You have a will of steel. I am old, but I am not obsolete. I can see a good soul when I see one…"

"What do you mean?"

"Li, did your mother ever told you the story of the Hogo-Sha?"

"I don't think so…""

"Well, in this case, listen:

 _There once was a warrior_

 _Who fought for long_

 _But one day he dropped off his sword_

 _Decided to end his life_

 _He went to a cliff_

 _And prepared to jump_

 _At this moment appeared a stranger_

 _Wearing a hood of black and gold_

 _He asked the warrior_

 _"Why do you wanna die?"_

 _The warrior responded_

 _"I killed too many, I have a debt."_

 _The stranger then said_

 _"Do you think that by dying, you will pay this debt?"_

 _When the warrior nodded, the stranger sighed and said_

 _"Let's talk"_

 _They both sat on the ground, and silence followed._

 _They sat in silence till dawn,_

 _The stranger said_

 _"Tell me, who are you?"_

 _The warrior, confused, responded_

 _"I am a soldier, a warrior…"_

 _The sun then came out_

 _"No" said a mighty voice_

 _"You shall not be a warrior. You have debt to pay."_

 _The warrior was even more confused_

 _"What do you mean?" He said._

 _"You still don't know who I am?"_

 _The stranger started vanishing, but his hood was down_

 _"I am Okina Kiba, the First Tiger, the One Willed of Steel and from today, you shall be Hogo-Sha, The Guardian… May you live long to protect this world…"_

 _Then, the god vanished, leaving behind one of his swords. One the blade was written:_

 _"I am Shirudo, the Shield. Protector of everything that is holy and alive."_

This is the story of the first Taiga Senshi, but there are many others whom were blessed by the god with the power to protect and stand for peace.

"And so it ends… To remember what happened, Hogo-Sha planted a peach tree on the cliff where everything happened…" (The sun is almost out) "I am about to give you a task, it will be a hard one, but you can do it."

"Wait- what do you mean? (Understands) No way… that is NOT happening!"

"Why?"

"Well… Erm…"

"If you don't know, I'll explain it to you. I name you Hosho, the Watchman, may you live to stand guard of your city and of the world… Sayonara, Vigilante…" (with that said, he disappears, leaving his spear planted in the ground)

"Okay… Think… Process… WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"

 ** _After about twenty minutes of thinking, processing and yelling, Li finally takes the time to take a look at the spear._**

" _Okay, so what does it says… I am Tochi, the Torch. Guard to everything that is fair and just. Okay. What do I do now?"_

"Li? Care to explain why are you here at four in the morning?"

" _Holy shit! What is he doing here!_ Hum, I went to _Come on think!_ To meditate! Yes! That's it, meditate… (Chuckles nervously)"

"And why is there a spear planted in the ground?"

"Well, hum-… _Guess I'll just have to tell him_ , well you see…

 ** _Li tells master Puchi the whole story and stands silent._**

"So the First Tiger really does exist… interesting… He called you Hosho you said?"

"Yes, he also gave me the spear… (Let himself fall to the ground) What am I gonna do now?"

"Li, why did you come to China?"

"Don't know… Maybe to… Find peace?"

"Did you ever train in martial arts?"

(Confused) "No, why?"

"Because I want you in the dojo in (looks at the sun) five minutes. Hurry up!" (Walks to the temple)

(Look at the spear) _"What the hell is happening to me?"_

 **YES! I did it! I finally finished this bloody chapter!**

 **On another note, I think it might be confusing that we're in China and we're talking about stuff that's Japanese so… The story Okina Kiba tells to Li is about a Chinese tiger warrior. Master Puchi is Japanese (Puchi means "short" in Japanese). Don't worry, Amalia will appear next chapter, promise. Yes, the story will be a little fantasy, and some people might not like it. Sorry about that. Anyway, bye-bye, kisses, I love you, you're the best, yadda, yadda, yadda… See ya!**


	4. Chapter 5

**I just watched Zootopia for the second time and boy it is good !** **Also this chapter will finally see appear Amalia Hopps! I think I might make their falling like in the Lion King, or another manner, I don't know… You tell me! The next chapters will be waaaaaaaaaaay more peaceful and calm, or not, we'll see. Anyway I had a new idea for another fanfiction DON'T WORRY I SHALL NOT STOP WRITING THIS ONE! This idea was quite influenced by the Warmbloods Fanfiction by NeonJackal214, seriously, go and read it it's amazing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I totally forgot but I don't own Zootopia, I wish I did though :/…**

A certain bunny's POV:

 _"_ _Sweet cheese and crackers, why is this village so far away!"_

 ** _Amalia Hopps was a twenty seven years old history student seeking information for her end-of-studies thesis. Unfortunately, the odds seemed to be against her as there were no buses, no trains, no taxis to go to that goddamn middle-of-nowhere village! So, she started walking, four hours ago._**

 _"_ _Wait, is that a car!_ Hey! Hey! Excuse me (the car stops). Do you go to Xishuan? _Please do, please do please do!"_

"Yeah sure! Come on in!"

 ** _The driver was a panda. A big, fat, panda, but a panda nonetheless._**

 ****"Thank you, (she comes in). Excuse me, are you a panda? _Why do you ask stupid? Of course he is a panda!"_

" Well, yes, my name's Po Ping, happy owner of the Dragon Warrior Noodle and Tofu. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that I've never seen one, they are quite rare in BunnyBurrow…"

"Well, they're quite rare here too, I'm kind of the only one in the valley."

"Oh… Sorry.

"Nah, it's okay, I have my cousin with me so it's all good!""

"Your cousin? But I thought you said…"

"We're related, but not blood related. He's a tiger, quite somber but he's fun once you get to know him! Tell me, what is a bunny from BunnyBurrow doing here? You're quite far away from home if my geography is right."

"I'm a history student and I'm actually doing a thesis on Chinese history and I heard that there was a very ancient temple in this village, the Jade Temple?"

"Right, then you'll want to ask for master Pushi, he's a grumpy old Tanuki but he can be nice. Look were here!"

 ** _The valley and the village where just below them, it was quite a breathtaking sight with the waterfalls, the houses, and finally, the temple itself._**

"Woah…"

"Quite awesome isn't it, we'll be at my shop soon, I'll treat ya to a bowl, but it's a one-time thing!"

(Chuckles) "Okay, okay…"

 ** _A few hours later, Amalia had eaten and socialised and she was heading to the temple, but it looks like she forgot something…_**

" _Right, I forgot, the Endless Stairs… Why does karma hates me so much? Well, let's go…"_

"You goin' somewhere?"

"Ah! _When did he get here?!_ "

"Sorry if I frightened ya. So, you goin' somewhere?"

"Yes… The temple."

 ** _The stranger she was talking to was a quite short tiger with a tank top, tattoos and, where those scars?_**

 _"_ _Wow, he IS good looking, look at these muscles… Wait! What am I thinking about, snap out of it!"_

Li's POV:

 _"_ _This is starting to get weird, why is she staring at me? And why, by Kiba almighty is she blushing! And why am I blushing too?!"_

 ** _After a VERY awkward silence followed by an even more awkward conversation, they both headed to the temple… However, awkwardness had not left the valley…_**

 _"_ _So she's here to do a thesis on Chinese history? Interesting. I wonder if I could help… No! Stay focused! Sensei will kill me if I stop training! I wonder why it is so important to him… Well, after all, Kiba DID appear before me… Ah! I've just got waaaaay to much in my head!_

 ** _While Li was busy with his intern monologue, Amalia was getting tired, after all, four hours and a few hundred stairs walking IS quite tiring, so an idea starts making its way into Li's head…_**

 _"_ _I wonder,_ Hey, you look tired."

"Well, I did walk a lot today…"

"Want any help?"

"What do you mean- Hey!"

 ** _Yep, Li just lifted Amalia from the ground, to his shoulder, like a bag of potatoes… Or carrots._**

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Well, you look tired, and I'm not, so…"

"You don't just lift people off their feet like that!"

"(Asks genuinely) Why?"

"It's- just let me down!"

"Okay, okay…"

 ** _An hour later they finally arrived to the temple, her pouting and him quite confused by the mysteries of female nature._**

"Just wait there for a minute, I'll go get Master Puchi."

(Amalia still pouting) "Okay…"

" _Females…"_

 ** _A short amount of time later, Li comes back with said tanuki._**

Amalia's POV:

" _Wow, he's… short._ Hel-"

(Master Puchi bows) "Good evening miss.)

(Amalia doesn't know what to do and Li motions to her to bow) "G-good evening to you too sir, my name is-"

"Amalia Hopps I know, I received your letter. We will be happy to welcome you into the temple for the length of time you'll need to do your…?"

"Thesis. My thesis on Chinese history. This is why I'm there, at the temple I mean."

Li's POV:

"Well that sounds very interesting, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or Li, we'll be happy to help.

" _We? What's that crazy old man thinking?"_

"That's very nice of you sir." (Yawns)

"You look indeed quite tired, Li will take you to your bedroom AND take your bags, with a smile. Isn't it Li?"

(With a weird smile) "Yes, of course Sensei, (to Amalia), come on, let's go."

 ** _And awkward silence sets between the two while they walk to and across the temple_**

" _Wow is this awkward, what should I do? Oh yes!_ You know, about earlier, I'm sorry…"

"Meh, it's okay, just, ask me before… How is it?"

"What?"

"You know, living here. In a temple, in a beautiful valley full of interesting people…"

"Its cool, there are mostly older people but I assure you that they are very nice, just, if an old peacock starts talking to you about flowers, run. Fast and far. It's mister Wu, he's nice, just very old and he likes to talk, a lot."

(Giggles) "Well, I'll watch out for him…"

 ** _They finally arrive to Amalia's room._**

"Well, this is it. Gong rings at six, breakfast is at six thirty and there is water and soap if you wanna clean up. Good night."

"Good night"

 ** _And with that said, they both went to bed. But, they couldn't seem to find sleep, both having the same thoughts racing through their minds: "What is happening to me?"_**

 **Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! I did it! Take that writer's block! Ha!**

 **…** **.Okay, sorry abut that.**

 **First of all, I am very sorry for not updating sooner but I had exams, and then I went in a school trip and then I did three weeks of volunteering, so, life kinda went in my way. But, hey! Chapter is out! Fun fact: I finished this chapter listening to "You can't hurry love" by Phil Collins.**

 **Anyway, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 6

**_2014, three year had passed since Amalia set foot in Xishuan and she became friends with basically THE WHOLE VALLEY. But! There was indeed a special someone… A someone whom she didn't know anything about_**

 ** _2014, four years since he departed from Zootopia and three since that white little ball of fluff barged in his life. He admired how quickly she befriended the townsfolk compared to him. He was sure she only saw him as a friend, and if she didn't… Well what if she didn't? She was about to go home anyway, her thesis was finished and her parents probably yelling at her to go back home…_**

 ** _2014, four years since Li arrived in the middle of the night and three since he picked an exhausted bunny on the side of the road. A year since that New Year's Eve where he saw IT. That look in their eyes when he showed her the lake… and ever since, he swore that he would make these two see that they loved each other…_**

 ** _The shouting match had been going for about a half hour now and showed no sign of stopping, Po and Master Puchi had been sitting awkwardly in the main room while Li and Amalia were occupied with fighting. The main reason? Amalia had to go back to Bunnyburrow and Li wasn't taking the news very well. So…_**

Main POV:

"I HAVE to go!"

"No you don't!"

"YES I do and stop being so childish!"

"But then tell me why!"

"I already told you! It's my parents!"

"Your parents? Why would you care? You're an adult!"

"And why would YOU care if I leave or no?"

"It's just-"

"Even though we've been friends for three years, I don't know a thing about you! I don't know if you have a family, I don't know where do your scars come from. How do you want me to listen to your advice, no your orders!"

"That's right, you know nothing of me. (Slowly inches towards her while speaking louder) You don't know, how could you?! You would not understand what I have been through, I've had my fair share of "I know how you feel" because you don't! And if you think that I ever cared for you, then you are indeed a dumb bunny!"

 ** _He regretted these words the moment he said them._**

 ** _Amalia did not say a word, but instead ran outside tears visible in her eyes._**

 ** _Li tries to run to her but is stopped by Po._**

 ** _He stomps to the training room cursing._**

 ** _All the while, Amalia got to the cliff, where she started crying her eyes out…_**

Amalia's POV:

 ** _How much time had it been? She didn't know, the only though in her head the words Li said._**

 _"Wait! Who is it!"_

 ** _A figure is seated behind her. He does not says anything, only open his arms wide. His presence is comforting, his golden eyes soft. She is in so much need of comfort that she almost runs into his arms and continues sobbing. He starts cradling her and humming a lullaby. She calms down and finally stops sobbing. Yet, she feels safe._**

"Who are you?"

 ** _(The figure stays silent)_**

"Hey! Do you hear me?"

"Of course I do."

 ** _His voice is deep, rich_**.

"Tell me, why are you crying? Why did run here?"

"Well, I got in a huge fight with a friend and we both said terrible things to each other and- and-."

"Hush now, don't you cry… even if you both said terrible things to each other, you were right on one point: you know very little of him…"

"Will you tell me?"

"No, it is not my decision to make. But, are you sure that Li is only your friend?

"Well- hum- I don't know…"

"There are two things that you must never forget: first, do never fear what you know is true."

 _"Never fear what I know is true? What does he means?"_

"And second-." Just then, a bloodcurdling scream pierces the night. "Li!"

"Yes, he needs your help, go, run to him, for he needs you to survive the dark in himself."

 ** _She runs to the temple, quite afraid of what she might find in here._**

Li's POV:

 _"It was your fault-your fault-your fault that he died-that THEY died-YOU killed them-YOU murdered them- innocents- INNOCENTS!_

 _Please! Please leave me alone! It wasn't my fault! I didn't do it in purpose! I didn't wanted to do it!_

 _But you did-and you must be punished!_

 _No, not them! I beg you! Not theeeeeeeeeeeem!_

 _Where are they-Tell me and it will all end-come on TELL ME!_

Normal POV:

 ** _When Amalia arrives in Li's room, she finds Po and master Puchi at the door. When she opens it, she finds Li trashing and screaming all claws out. But there is no fear in her. Only sympathy and sadness. She comes closer and closer to him. He calms down, her presence soothing him and she takes him in her arms._**

"Shh, shh, everything's okay, nobody's gonna hurt you anymore, you're gonna-."

"I love you"

 ** _She stays paralysed, her brain shutting down._**

"I can't lose you, I can't lose anyone anymore, please don't leave, please-"

 ** _And he is stopped by a pair of lips crashing on his own._**

"Well, now I think I have a motive for staying don't you think?"

 ** _Her only answer another kiss._**

"Yes, yes you do."

 ** _That night, they slept next to each other and when morning came, the feeling of righteousness was overwhelming. After she told Li what happened on the cliff, he told her about Kiba, and basically everything: his past, his life, his father, his brother, the tattoos a and the scars. Seeing what he told her, Amalia saw that her thesis might not be totally complete and decided she would stay in Xishuan for the time being. Her parents were not happy but finally gave their go. They were both happy, yes, these were indeed happy times. But some dark clouds were indeed lurking in the distance._**


	6. Message

**Okay, this is not a real chapter. It's just a little message to tell you that I'm sorry about almost not updating at all during summer. I couldn't seem to be capable of writing chapter six so I skipped it and moved to the seventh. It was quite a considerable time skip (four years) but it's just that I wanna get over the China arc to get this party started!**

 **Anyway, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Prologue**

 ** _It was a cool and chilly night in Bunnyburrow, and Rob Buckson wasn't unhappy to finally drive home after a hard days work. However, something on the roadside catches his attention. A white stag with black antlers. He looked like he was sleeping, on the roadside, at 11pm, and the strange clothes that he had did not look like that warm. After pondering a moment on the course of action he should take, Rob chose to try and wake him up. He pulled over, got out of the truck, walked a few feet (it really was windy) and lightly shoved the sleeping animal. This one slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up, but failed. Rob, being the good and sympathetic mammal that he was offered his hand to him even though the stag was easily two times his size. But when this one accepted his hand, Rob felt weird, he felt, weak and sick. Soon he couldn't even stand and fell to his knees still holding the stags's hand. This one had a look of horror and disbelief in his eyes. Finally, Rob fell to the ground, dead. The stag stood up, trembling and with tears down his face. The stranger started running down the dirt road with one though emerging from the mess that was his consciousness: "what the hell is happening?"_**

 **Zootopia National Airport, 2018**

Normal POV :

" Come on! Come on! We're gonna be late!"

 ** _A white blur zips past startled mammals, followed by a, slower figure charged with bags and suitcases._**

"They waited seven years! I suppose five minutes won't bother them, and, and… she's gone…"

 **At the waiting line**

"What is she doing! She should've been here fifteen minutes ago!"

"Calm down Stu, I'm sure that- Here she is!"

 **Amalia crashes in her parents arms and covers them with kisses**

"Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you! How have you been! How is everybody!"

"We're fine don't worry, and, look at you! You're beautiful!"

"Yeah, say, where did you get those clothes? They're like nothing I've seen before."

"Oh, that? Well, erm- it's oh god! I forgot to tell them!"

(Bonnie whispering to Stu) "Stu! Look behind her!"

"Hey! Amy! Next time you start running the hundred-meter dash, wait for the one who's got all your damn luggage on the back!"

"Sir! May I ask you why you are speaking to my daughter? Amalia, get behind me!"

" Dad! Wait a sec- is that a taser?! Dad! Let go of this right now!"

"Stuart! Stop it!"

"Excuse me?"

 **The three bunnies look up at Li, he sets the luggage on the ground, straightens his back and bows**

"Mr Hopps, Mrs Hopps, it is an honour to meet you."

 **Bonnie and Stu look Amalia, then at Li, then back at Amalia**

"Mom, dad, meet Li, my boyfriend."

"WHAT!"

 ** _After that, events unfolded pretty quickly, Stu fainted but was catched by Li, Bonnie stood there blinking and trying to process what just happened and Amalia simply face palmed. They finally made it out of the airport and to the pickup where they were confronted with an issue: Li, while quite short for a tiger was still bigger than a a bunny._**

"So maybe if you put your leg here-"

"Ouch! Ouch! Not working! Not working!"

"Why don't he simply get in the back!"

"Dad!"

"Stu!"

"I think this is the best idea…"

"But Li…"

"It's okay, I've known worse."

"Well then, lets go."

 ** _While they were driving through the country, Amalia was being subject to an interrogation by her parents_**

"For how much time has this being going on?"

"Around four years"

"Where did you meet him?"

"He lived in the temple were I went"

"What does he do for a living?"

 **Silence**

"Amalia?"

"That'll be his choice to tell you"

"What did he do when you met him?"

"He was a trainee of my host"

"Trainee in what?"

"Martial arts"

 ** _Obviously, Stu would have gladly continued, but the burrow was in sight and they quickly parked in front of the house. Li got out of the car only to be swarmed by a sea of young bunnies_**

"Is that a tiger?- wow his teeth are sharp- he's small isn't it? –are you Amalia's boyfriend? –were do you come from?"

"Kits! What did I tell you about jumping on guests?"

 **Silence, and then, a thumping noise as all the kits run to Amalia.**

"AMALIA! I missed you! –where have you been?- is he your boyfriend?..."

 **Half an hour later Amalia and Li are sitting in possibly the most awkward ever…**

"So Li, how did you two meet?"

"Well, I was finishing my jogging around the valley and I found her at the feet of the stairs leading to the temple, we walked together to said temple."

"Yes, Amalia told us that you were training in martial arts, did you worked at the temple too?"

"Not exactly."

 ** _As Bonnie and Stu look at him with quizzical faces, he explains_**

O

"Technically, I'm a war veteran, from the Viêt-Paw"

 ** _That simple statement shuts the whole room_**

"Wow, erm-."

"It's okay, I prefer to forget what happened here, even though I spent more than a year here. I was with the 52nd platoon of the NZM"

"You were a marine?!"

"Yessir."

"Well, do you have any family?"

 **They see Li tense up.**

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it…"

"The military is a family tradition, my father was a soldier, his father too and so on. We were a family of four, my dad died in service when I was twelve and I was deployed with my brother in Viêt-Paw. He… didn't make it… and I didn't make it unscathed either… He scratches his neck and Bonnie and Stu remark for the first time the scar on his neck.

"Oh, well…"

 **A very uncomfortable silence sets**

"Oh look Stuart! It's getting late, we should go to bed, Li, I'll show you your room."

"Thank you mrs Hopps"

 **I know, I know, crappy ending. Anyway, where were we? Oh yes: Li finally meets the Hopps family, there will be a little bit more slices of life before all hell breaks loose...**

 **Please review, share and follow,**

 **important!, I'm looking for someone who could draw sketches of Amalia and Li, and Kiba, and Master Puchi, and maybe the Stag... if you can... PM me pretty please...**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 9

_**Even though the Hopps family is starting to accept him, Li doesn't feel at home. Maybe because of all the glances and whispers. But, hey! Carrots Day is near. Apparently, it's the biggest festival of the year and the Hopps family have a few stands. Maybe he'll help…**_

"Come on sleepyhead! Were gonna be late!"

"Please, five more minutes…"

" You said that half an hour ago!"

 ** _With much groans and moping, Li drags himself to the bathroom. After a –cold- shower he dresses and meets the rest of the family downstairs._**

" Well people, today is Carrots Day and we have a lot on our plate. Amalia, you'll show Li around the blueberry stand, Mark take half of the teens to the flower stand, Mary, you're in charge of the children, has everybody got their assignment?"

 ** _After a unanimous "sir yes sir!", Mark, a white furred buck and Mary, a black and white doe head towards their respective responsibilities. Li hasn't got the time to wonder about what he has agreed to do before Amalia yanks him with surprising strength towards the blueberry stand._**

"So… what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you see, you put the blueberries in the bags and on the stand."

"Which bags? There's like a thousand different ones!"

"Now, don't you start being a crybaby on me, understood? The bags size vary on the price, the small ones are one dollar each and the price grows following the size of the bag. Oh, and don't worry, you can be generous!"

"As my lady wishes"

 ** _Hours later, the stand is finally closing with all the blueberries sold._**

"What do you say we take a little stroll down the fair? It seems quite fun."

"If you want to, but hurry, we've got to be back at home by six"

"What do you mean (looks at his watch) it's already five o'clock! We spent nine hours here!"

"Actually, eight. Lunch break."

"For you maybe, but I had to stay here while YOU took your sweet time to get a sandwich"

"Your lost fair and square."

"Whatever, lets go."

 ** _As they stroll through the fair arm linked, Li is suddenly aware of the looks and whispers, "disgusting", "freaks" and, sporting the largest smile he could, he lifts her and kisses her, and while she laughs, sends a mocking smirk to the shocked faces of the bigots._**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Amalia Hopps."

"Jacob" she answers icily

 _ **Jacob Stompton, the son of Henry Stompton, the local business magnate and also, Amalia's ex-boyfriend.**_

"What do you want Jacob, I told you it was over."

"Maybe it is, but is "that" all you found to replace me, a runt?"

 ** _Meanwhile, Li watches him with an uninterested look and tightens his hold on Amalia._**

"Don't you dare call him like that!"

"Is the wittle tiger so afwaid that he hides behind his girlfriend? Pathetic, I knew you preds were cunts but come on, it can't be that bad!"

 ** _Jacob's little declaration has attracted quite a crowd, and not a sympathetic one. Meanwhile, Jacobs henchmen were creeping behind Li and Amalia._**

"Come on Li, lets go…"

 ** _But as he is about to turn he feels a sharp pain on his back, bringing him to his knee. He struggles to regain his breath as he feels another hit on his back. He feels dizzy but he manages to scramble back to his feet to see five of Jacobs henchmen surrounding him and Amalia being held by another._**

"What are you doing? Let him go you psycho!"

 ** _He looks to Jacob, sees him laughing. Want to wipe that smile of his face. Another hit, more pain. He senses another coming._**

 _Remember: block, think and attack!_

 ** _A punch to the jaw sends one of Jacob's henchmen flying through the wall. A kick knocks out another. He's standing now, the henchmen stand back, glancing nervously to each other._**

 _Remember, position!_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get him! Now!"

 _Remember, focus! See without looking, feel without touching, Breathe!_

 ** _Meanwhile, the crowd has fallen silent, watching in awe at this show of beautiful violence. AsLi fights, his movements are fluid, sharp and strong. Every punch and kick lands and every attack is blocked and soon he is surrounded by the knocked out bodies of Jacobs henchmen. Said rabbit is standing slack-jawed, well before Amalia lands an elbow on his jaw effectively shutting him up and knocking him out._**

 ** _After the initial shock, Bonnie appears, she obviously was searching for them._**

"Amalia! Li! Are you alright? What happened? And-is this Jacob Stompton?"

"Yes"

"Li! You're covered in bruises! Come this instant! We need to get you patched up!"

 ** _Before Bonnie's show of authority, Li can only gulp and think about his mom._**

"Yes ma'am…"

 ** _A few hours later, the burrow has gone to bed. However, many of the adults are still up and discussing._**

"What should we do?"

"About what?"

"About the tiger sleeping in our burrow you knucklehead!"

"Well, what about him?"

"You saw what happened at the fair!"

"That wasn't his fault! It's Jacob who started it! His goons attacked him! He didn't do anything to them!"

"Ha! You saw what state they were in? They couldn't even stand!"

"SILENCE!"

 _ **The two bickering rabbits stop and look up at Stu**_

"He might have single-handedly beaten about ten rabbits but it obviously was a case of –how did Judy call it?- legitimate defence, these guys attacked him and he defended himself, maybe he didn't have to send them to the hospital but remember what Amalia told us, he is obviously trained in martial arts."

"Well, what should we do?"

 ** _The whole room falls silent_**

"But, doesn't Amalia has to go back to Zootopia? Her college is here."

"Yes, I think she is going tomorrow night."

"Well, problem resolved!"

"Yeah, right…"

 ** _Epilogue:_**

 ** _A shadow stands under the moonlight. White fur and black antlers. He does not move, he finally found him. "Brother?"_**


	9. Chapter 10

**In the hustle and bustle of the Zootopia Train Station, a lone figure stand. She stands upright, back straight and paws clutching her purse in front of her. Her striped fur, well groomed and cleaned, shows signs of greying and the wrinkles on her face bearing witness of her age. But her green eyes were still sharp behind her half-moon glasses. Emma Walker had waited seven years for her son and today was the day of his return.**

 _Attention, train approaching, please stand back._

 ** _The train approaches and stops, the door opens and lets through the flow of mammals. She can't help but worry, what will he be like? Changed? Probably. After all, it is seeking change that he travelled back to her homeland. But in the middle of her thoughts, she hears a voice she had been longing for years._**

"Mom!"

At this moment, her stoic façade crumbles and she runs to her son, wrapping him into a fierce embrace.

"You're back, my son is back… and (her mood changes radically) Li-Han Walker! How dare you leave me for seven years without any news! I've been worried sick! And-who is that charming person behind you?"

 ** _Amalia, who had been standing back is suddenly in the spotlight and she tries to introduce herself without looking like a dumb bunny._**

"I-Hum, my name is Amalia Hopps ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hopps? Like the police officer?"

"Yes, she is one of my younger sisters."

"Are you two close?"

"Well, I haven't seen her in a few years but I was hoping to catch her while I am here."

"Interesting, and tell me young one, what is your relationship with my son?"

"Oh, well, I am-."

"She's my girlfriend mom"

 ** _Li's mother takes her glasses off and steps closer to Amalia, lowering herself at her eye level. Her piercing gaze has Amalia shuffling on her feet but she doesn't look back and holds up Emma's intense gaze. Finally, she steps back and puts back her glasses._**

"She's brave, I know a few mammals who would have looked away but she didn't"

"I told you she was one of a kind"

"Well, do you two have a place to stay?"

"Well actually…"

"Why am I not surprised, follow me, the car is outside.

 ** _After about half an hour of driving, they arrive to a calmer part of the city, there isn't a soul outside but the apartment buildings are well-maintained and the district seems calm. Calm and tranquility, these are the ideas popping in Amalia's head while they drive. They finally arrive to a little house with a small garden._**

"This is it, home…"

 ** _Li stands on front of the yard. He is invaded by memories, memories of his father, of his brother, of the good times and the bad ones… He breathes in deeply… and enters._**

 ** _The hall hasn't changed, still the same pictures and carpet. Amalia takes a look at a picture on the wall: there are three tigers, one is a younger version of Li and the other two must be his father and his brother, another one shows a tiger in a military uniform. He doesn't smile but his eyes reflect amusement. Two other represent Li and probably his brother also in uniform._**

"The one at the far right is my husband in his parade uniform, next to him is my eldest son, Nicholas, right after he became a marine and the last one I think you recognise."

"That's Li, but he looks… different."

"That picture was taken right before I was sent to the battlefield."

 ** _Having finished his trip down memory lane, Li had snuck behind Amalia and his mother._**

"It was before everything happened. I was young then, barely eighteen."

 ** _He looks at the pictures and more memories come back to him, the times when he played with his father, when he went to missions, when the two officers knocked a the door with news from his fathers latest mission..._**

 ** _Li inhales sharply and leans on the wall. Immediately, his mother and Amalia are at his side._**

"I'm all right, I'm all right. I just need to rest. Time difference and all…"

 ** _As he climbs up the stairs, his shoulders are hunched and his mother looks at him with eyes filled with sadness…_**

"He just needs some time alone but don't worry, he'll be all right. Come, I have a few questions for you."

 **Okay, how do I say this...**

 **I am so, so, so sorry for not updating and then updating but without any disclaimer and simply disappearing.**

 **I had kinda lost inspiration for this story but one day I was watching the trailer of Sing, and it just came to me, I knew what I had to do and I did it.**

 **There will be a few changes:**

 **\- the chapters will be a bit shorter but this will allow me of updating more often.**

 **\- it might seem weird of saying this after my absence but I gotta tell you, if you are starting this story, buckle in because you are in for one hell of a train ride! I have great project for the Vigilante (evil laugh)...**

 **I guess this is it. But don't worry! I am already working on chapter ten.**

 **See ya!**


	10. Chapter 11

_« Okay, you can do this, no stress, just go in and ask for an application paper. Piece of cake, easy-peasy, right?"_

 _ **Li is standing in front of Precinct One, debating wether or not he should enter. Finally, he walks in and…**_

"Welcome to Precinct One! How can I help you?"

 _ **Is greeted by an overly excited cheetah.**_

"Hum, hi. I was wondering if I could have an application paper please. Wait a minute, is he gawking at me?"

"Yes of course, just let me find it… here we go."

 ** _Benjamin hands the papers to Li and giggles._**

"You can fill them in the seats right here."

"Okay, thank you."

 ** _Li heads for the seats and plops himself down. As he stares at the papers, he thinks back of what got him here…_**

 ** _A week ago_**

 ** _"So, what are you gonna do?"_**

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 ** _"Well, you're back in Zootopia, and there are few martial arts centres. Maybe you could, I don't know, apply as a teacher?"_**

 ** _"I don't know."_**

 ** _"You know, my sister works for the ZPD…"_**

 ** _"Your point being?"_**

 ** _"You still have your captain rank, right? Why don't you apply for the ZPD? You will have a captain rank and you'll have some action."_**

 ** _"I don't know, but I'll think about it. Promise"_**

 ** _Present day_**

 _Well, here I am again. Let's see… Name, age, height, weight, social security number, physical conditions, species, occupation or former occupation. Wait, what's that? If transferring from the ZA, point out your rank, platoon, ID number and section within the ZA. Well, rank... Captain, platoon... 52nd, ID number... now where did I put them? He reaches inside his pockets and takes out his tags. Okay, lets see... NZM 504 17 5200, and finally, National Zootopians Marines Corp. All done._

 ** _He comes back to the front desk_**

"Here, all done."

"Okay, just let me send this through to the chief… If you are accepted, we will send you a letter to give the date of the start of the training. You should get it in about a week. I hope we'll be able to see you again!"

"Likewise, goodbye mister…?"

"Clawhauser, Benjamin Clawhauser."

 ** _About a week later_**

"Amalia darling, would you be so kind to get the mail please?"

"Of course mrs Walker."

 _"What do we have here, junk mail, junk mail, bills, bills, and… ZPD?_ Li! Your letter has arrived!"

 ** _Li runs down the stairs, he can't help but feel a little nervous, what if they didn't accept him?_**

"Let me see **_he opens the envelope and starts reading aloud_** dear mister Walker, we thereby inform you that you have been accepted to take part in the training to become a ZPD officer. But seeing as you have are an ex-Marine, we will take extra tests to see if you fall in a SWAT officer category. Concerning your captain rank, it is to the discretion of the Police Chief to see if you will retain it. The next training session will start in three days from now. The directions and address are enclosed. We hope to see you soon… **_he pauses_** I DID IT!"

 ** _After about an hour of dancing and other celebrations, They share dinner and Li goes up to starts packing._**

 ** _Two days later_**

 ** _After an hour-long drive to the outskirts of Zootopia, Li finally arrives to the training camp. There are track course, a few block-like buildings and, of course, the infamous weather-zones training parcour._**

"Well, this is gonna be fun."

"Can I help you?"

 ** _Li is greeted by a jet-black panther wearing a police uniform_**

"Yes actually, I'm here to take part in the ZPD training…"

"Okay. Right this way then."

 ** _The panther guides him to one of the block-like buildings and explains to him the rules of the training camp. Soon enough, they arrive at the dormitories, there are already a few mammals here: a bear, a cheetah and a golden retriever. The first two are lying on their bunks and the third is writing something at one of the four desks._**

"Guys, this is the newest recruit **_he turns to Li_** this is where you're gonna live for the next six months, try and get comfortable"

 ** _He then strolls out and closes the door. An awkward silence sets_**

"What's your name?"

"Walker, Li Walker."

 ** _The cheetah shifts on his cot to face him_**

"I'm Daniel Mendez, the one at the desk is Sammy Worthington and the bear is Nicolaï Vasilevitch."

 ** _The bear got out of his silence_** "I'm from Medved."

 ** _Medved is a city in the northern regions of Animalia. It is mostly populated by bears and other tundra animals._**

"I heard about it. Got a friend who live here."

 ** _The retriever, seemingly thrilled by the arrival of a new member got up and shook Li's hand._**

"It really is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hum, same?"

"Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking? I just arrived from my parents farm in the Meadowlands district."

"Well, I'm from Zootopia, born and bred. But I just came back from a long trip to China, it's my mother homeland."

 ** _The three of them then looked expectantly at the cheetah still lying on his bunk, waiting for an answer to an unspoken question._**

"Fine, I'm from Mexico, but I lived my whole life in Zootopia"

 ** _Then there was a ringing_**

"That's the dinner bell, you should leave your stuff here for the time being. You can unpack after dinner."

"Okay, thanks"

 ** _As Li started walking towards the mess, he wondered what will these six months will bring._**

 _"Well, lets go again."_

 **Hey guys, Dragon here. I've got a very important request. Could you guys tell me if you want me to write Li's training or do like Judah's in the movie? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **Till next time, don't forget to share, review or wathever it is you wanna do!**

 **Stay awesome!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia unfortunately...**

 ** _The following morning. Everything is peaceful, the sun is rising and-_**

"WAKE UP YOU MORONS!"

 ** _Meh, who am I kidding. What could be peaceful with our dear drill sergeant, Ursula, around?_**

 ** _Li however, did not expect that…_**

 _"What the fuck! Are we under attack?! Where's my rifle?!"_

"Come on sleepyhead! You don't wanna be late on your first day, do you?"

 ** _With that said, Sammy heads to the training grounds, fully clothed and chipper._**

 _"How did he- well no matter now, if I don't hurry up, I'm gonna be late."_

 ** _After getting dressed, Li heads out to the training ground, there are already about twenty mammals assembled in a circle. They range from a rhino to a pair of foxes. Ursula is already shouting at them_**

"Good morning you bunch of good-for-nothing brats and welcome to the ZPD training camp! This will be your home for the next six months! Any questions ?! She looks at them expenctantly No? Good. Now, who can give me the different weather zones in Zootopia Sammy's hand shoots up Yes, you in the front, what's your name?"

"Sammy Worthington, sir!"

"And where are you from mister Worthington?"

"The Meadowlands district sir!"

"And what are the other districts in Zootopia?"

"Tundratown, Sahara Square, the Canal District, Little Rodentia, the Rainforest District, the Marshlands, the Nocturnal District and Outback Island sir!"

"That is correct, in order to prepare you for this you are going to be pushed to the very limits of your being and resistance, cause if you fail, guess what? YOU'LL BE DEAD! Come on! You'll be starting with ten laps around the field. NOW!"

 ** _Li starts running around the field. He starts with a light jog but sees Daniel zipping past him_**

 _"Oh you wanna play like that? Well I can run too!"_

 ** _And he starts sprinting. Soon enough he catches Daniel and passes him, not noticing the surprised frown on his face._**

 _"Come on, faster! This is nothing!"_

 ** _And he starts running faster and faster and faster, finishing the ten laps in the blink of an eye. As he comes back to Ursula, barely having broken a sweat, he doesn't notice the look of utter shock on the face of, well everybody._**

"Do you need me to do anything else sir?"

 ** _Startled, Ursula is caught of guard and momentarily loses her stoic façade_**

"Hum- Give me fifty push-ups!"

"Sir!"

 ** _By the time Li finishes his push-ups, the other have completed their laps and are assembling into a semicircle again_**

"ATTENTION! We are now going to make a few tests. First there will be hand-to-hand combat. Get in ranks and follow me!"

 ** _The recruits get in rank and follow Ursula to one of the buildings surrounding the field. While they're walking, Daniel shuffles to Li_**

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Outrun me! Even among cheetahs I'm considered fast! So don't play dumb with me and tell me how did you do it?"

 ** _Li smiles at him with a sly glint in his eyes_**

"Training my friend, training…"

"What does that even means?!"

"I'm an ex-marine and I have practised martial arts every day for seven years. This generally helps."

 ** _Daniel is about to say something but they have arrived the gym. There are a few rings and mats. In the back, there is a row of punching bags, bench presses and other workout engines. They stand in front of one of the rings._**

"Listen to me! You are going to fight against members of our SWAT units that have volunteered to help us! I will call your name and you will get on the ring. There are helmets and gloves at my right! Any questions?"

 ** _The recruits respond unanimously_**

"No sir!"

"Good! You there! You're first!"

 ** _A rhino gets on the ring and puts on a helmet and gloves. Against him is a lion. He wears gloves but no helmet. The bell rings and almost instantly the rhino goes to the ground._**

"NEXT!" Shouts Ursula

 ** _As the list goes on, every mammal gets beaten, some of them hold up a little longer but they all meet their fate. Soon enough, it's Li's turn._**

"Good luck Li!" **_Sammy_** **_calls_**

 _"Well, here goes nothing…"_

 ** _He puts on the gloves and the helmet and the bell rings. The lion tries to sucker punch him but Li dodges. The lion tries a few more blows but all of them cut the air._**

"Come on Walker! Stop running and attack!"

"How do you want me to fight with these things on my hands! You know what? Fuck this!"

 ** _Li jumps on one of the corners and rips off his gloves. As he does that he tries to evade the middle kick sent by his opponent but fails and falls back in the ring. However, his hands are free. Again the lion lunges at him but Li was waiting for him and counters his jab. The hit is hard, but not hard enough to send him to the ground. Li engages a high kick and the lion gets his guard up, bout soon enough he feels a sharp pain on his side: Li feinted him and sent a middle kick. However, he doesn't let his guard down and stand strong._**

 _"He doesn't want to get down, eh? Well, let's see if he can take that!"_

 ** _Li goes to the other corner of the ring and starts running. When he arrives in the middle of the ring, he jumps and sends a flying kick to the centre of his opponents guard. However, his foot goes past the barrier and lands square on the face. The hit is too much for the lion and he falls to the floor. Li falls back to the ground and looks at Ursula, who, again, is looking utterly shocked._**

"Hum, everybody get in ranks, we're going to the medical bay!"

 ** _They started walking towards the medical bay but everybody's looks are on Li who walks as if he didn't just beat a member of the SWAT unit._**

 ** _Soon enough, they arrive at the medical bay and are tended to by doctors._**

 ** _Li is being seen to by a pretty cheetah._**

"I'll please ask you to remove your shirt sir"

"Hum, are you sure?"

"Why, yes. Is there a problem?"

"Well, it's that, **_he leans towards the doctor_** what is under is not exactly pretty…"

"Try me."

"As you wish."

 ** _He takes off his shirt and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. However, what shocks the doctor is not the scars covering his chest and abdomen, but the tattoo going from his right pectoral to his right hand._**

"Where did you get that? I've never seen one with such detail and… **_a look of realisation flashes across her face_** have you ever been to Japan mister Walker?"

"Hum no why- Oh, I see. No, I actually am Chinese and I have lived in china for a few years. There I trained in martial art and this tattoo is part of the ritual if one wishes to become master.. which I did, by the way. But I'm not a Yakuza, if that's what you're worried about"

"Well, it's not often that you come across such a, detailed, piece of art. Now if you'll please cough…"

 ** _Half an hour later, everybody got checked out and are headed to the cafeteria. Lunch goes on without a hitch and they find themselves back on a different field._**

"Now, we will attack the main course. Surprise, surprise, IT'S THE OBSTACLE COURSE, from now on, your training will basically be training in hand to hand combat and doing this course EVERY, SINGLE, DAY! I certainly hope you've prepared your wills. What are you waiting for? GO, NOW!"

 ** _As they start running towards the first obstacle (the ice wall) Sammy goes up to Li's height._**

"So, you ready for this?"

 ** _Li smiles with an enigmatic glint in his eyes_**

"We'll see…"

 ** _They both jump on the wall and climb it in the blink of an eye. Running towards the next obstacle, laughing at the top of their lungs._**

 ** _Epilogue:_**

 ** _A hill overlooking the city of Zootopia. A lone figure standing on top. Sinking into the light coming from the bustling city. His quest is coming to an end, he feels it._**

 **Okay, so, hum, sorry for not updating but school has been kind of hectic. Also I had this chapter ready for quite some time and I just kinda forgot to update it, so,you know...**

 **But don't worry, all hell is about to break loose (insert evil laugh)...**


	12. Chapter 13

**_Seven months after the start of training is the graduation ceremony and the mayor is doing a speech._**

"… These are our future police officers and until recently some of them were only citizens. However, this year's promotion is a little bit different. Allow me to introduce captain Li-Han Walker, former member of the Zootopia Marine Corp and decorated of the Viêt-Paw Service Medal, Medal of Honour, Purple Heart and Prisoner of War Medal for his service and heroic actions during the Viêt-Paw war. Congratulations Captain and welcome to the ZPD. **_He and Li shake hands and salute each other. While Li goes back into the ranks, Judy, who was present next to the podium, steps forward to make her speech. When she's finished, she pins the officer's plate on their chests._**

"I certainly hope to see you again Captain, **_she said_** , may I offer you to meet my partner?"

"I have no problem with that… but if you don't mind there is a certain bunny that I have to see…"

 ** _He barely finishes his sentence before Amalia crashes into him. Under the questioning look of Judy._**

"Oh! Right, you weren't home when I came back. This is Li, my boyfriend."

 ** _Judy's –kinda- professional façade crumbles to reveal a gigantic smile and a bone crushing hug to Li._**

"Wow! I'm so happy for you! But tell, me, where did you two meet?"

"Well, you remember that I've been to China for my studies? I travelled to a small village in a valley and he was training in the martial arts temple where I was supposed to live. And you know, a few years of living close to each other, it helps."

"Well, you'll have to come and have dinner at home. Do you know where you'll be working Li?"

"Apparently I'll be going to Precinct One. I've been chosen for the SWAT teams."

"Nice! We might end up working together!"

 ** _Nick_** **_arrives_**

"Mind introducing me to mister Shiny here?"

 ** _Li looks at him quizzically_**

"You know, Shiny, because of your medals?"

"Of for Pete's sake Nick! Can't you control yourself for five minute?!"

"Sorry about that Fluff, but you know, it's my inner awesomeness shining through!"

 ** _Judy playfully punches him in the arm_**

"Sorry about him, he's been even more snarkier lately"

"There's no trouble at all, Red"

 ** _Nick looks up at him with a questioning look but then breaks into a crooked smile_**

"I like him! But Fluff, we really gotta go or chief Buffalo-But is gonna have our tails"

"Oh right! Well, see you around Li!"

 ** _She starts walking away, then stops and goes back to Amalia and Li_**

"Hey, I just remembered. There is the Zootopian New Artists Festival coming next week and we have tickets! Are you guys interested?"

"Sure! Could you please send us the details?"

"Of course, I'll email them to you tonight. Until then, Li, I'll see you tomorrow at work and Amalia next week."

 ** _Nick and Judy stroll away towards Chief Bogo who looks ready to explode._**

"So that's the famous Judy Hopps… interesting."

"Why?"

"Well, during training, Ursula kept shouting at us that if a rabbit can make it, we have no excuse if we fail. It kinda worked you know."

"Should we go back home? Tomorrow's your first day and you can't be late."

"Yeah, let's go"

The following morning

 ** _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_**

 ** _Li slams his hand on the alarm clock_**

"Mmmh… okay, let's go. One, two, three, UP!"

 ** _He gets up, walks towards the bathroom, strips and enters the shower_**

"Nothing better than a hot shower to wake up."

 ** _After having showered, he brushes his teeth and dresses in his uniform, all the while with the tantalising smell of fresh coffee seeping from the kitchen. He goes down the stairs to find his mother and Amalia chatting over breakfast._**

"Hope you saved some for me"

"Well of course darling. Now sit down before it gets cold and you get late."

 ** _They all eat in a comfortable silence before Li gets up and walks towards the entrance. He pecks Amalia on the lips and starts walking down the street before his mother calls him_**

"Li! Wait a minute, you're not gonna walk here are you?"

"Well, yes?"

"No you are not, follow me."

 ** _All three of them walk towards the garage which Li opens. In the dim lit room stand a cloth-covered engine which Li's mother uncovers to reveal an AJS 18S in pristine shape._**

"Your father would have wanted you to have it… you know how much it meant to him. Now off you go, or you'll be late!"

 ** _Li wraps his mother in a tight hug_**

"Thank you" **_He whispers_**

 ** _She hands him a set of keys and a leather jacket. He puts the jacket on and starts the engine. The motor revs with a low rumbling and he drives in the street towards the station._**

 ** _After about fifteen minutes, Li arrives at the station and parks in the reserved parking slots for officers. Then he goes through the entrance towards the reception desk where sits our favourite cheetah: Benjamin Clawhauser._**

"Hey there! Are you the new officer?"

"Yes I am, could you please tell me where the bullpen is?"

"Oh, right! It's right through that door and then to the left and it'll be the first door on you right."

"Thanks, I owe you!"

"Anytime!"

 _"Okay, so far so good. The receptionist seems nice, now, lets get down to business."_

 ** _Following Bejamin's directions, Li walks towards the bullpen. On his way, he passed a few officers who greeted him with a nod or a quiet "good morning". He finally arrived in the bullpen and his attention was immediately grabbed by the bunny bouncing on her office chair and the fox nursing a cup of coffe next to her. He made his way towards them and sat in the chair next to them._**

"Well Red, you don't exactly look alive, what happened. Didn't get your beauty sleep?"

 ** _The dirty look Nick sends him tells Li all about the former's difficulty to wake up._**

"Don't worry Li, he's just being a kit again."

"That's not what you were telling me last night" **_Nick wiggles his eyebrows suggestively towards Judy._**

 ** _Judy's ears immediately flare up -red, not pink, red- under the questioning glance of Li._**

"For Pete's sake Nick! You can't go saying stuff like that in the bullpen! You stupid, stupid, stupid fox!" **_She starts hitting him on the arm like a machine gun._**

 ** _Nick's biceps is however saved by the entrance of Chief Bogo and the silence it brings. The Chief's uninterested look sweeps over the officers presents and stops for less than a second on Li, only to go back to the ever-present stack of files in his hooves._**

"Apparently, we welcome today a new officer… meh, who cares? Now onto today's topics: Delgado, McHorn! We have a street race going on at 17th Avenue, get geared up, assess the situation and do not hesitate to call reinforcements if needed. Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, Andersen and Walker! You will stand by for reinforcements, get geared up. Hopps, Wilde! We have a domestic disturbance in Tundra Town; might not be much but be careful. Snarlov, Tumpet, Johnson, Krumpanski and Jackson! Patrol in Sahara square. Everybody got their assignement? Good. Now Go!"

 ** _As the bullpen empties itself, Judy and Nick catch up to Li._**

"Well look at that! An interesting assignment on your first day! Yay! I'm kinda jealous by the way."

 ** _Judy shoots him a glare but quickly sends a beaming smile to Li._**

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to make himself interesting again **_-she ignores to look of mock hurt that Nick sends her-_** anyway, good luck on your first day and we'll see each other at the end of the shift?"

"Of course, now I think I really have to go, but see you later!"

 ** _He jogs to where Fangmeyer, Grizzoli and Andersen are. They each greet him._**

"Hello there, my name's John Fangmeyer, this is Edward Grizzoli but just call him Ed, everybody does, and this fine lad here is Henry Andersen -he points to the two polar bears behind him-. From what I've heard, you've transferred from the ZA? So I suppose you're already familiar with the protocols in case of emergency, civil's containment, assault, all that shit -Li nods- good! In this case, we can go straight to the gearing up phase, the armoury is that way by the way.

As they advance towards the armoury, Fangmeyer details the plan.

"It's quite simple actually, there'll be three cars, one with Grizzoli and you in it, one with Andersen and me in it and the one on scene with Delgato and McHorn. They will be the first to arrive and will assess the scene, we will stay on stand-by and only get in if needed. Use of lethal force has not been authorised, we'll have to go with Tasers and tranq guns. Every mammal here is qualified for the SWAT team so we'll get that gear and be careful, we don't know what those guys have got packed. Generally, those types of races are run by the mafia so, dangerous people. We might expect lethal resistance. Alright guys, gear up!"

They have arrived in the armoury and promptly dig into the locker with their name on it. Li finds his and starts putting on the black combat boots, trousers, vest, bulletproof vest and gloves. He also finds a Taser, two tranq guns with plenty of ammo of varying size, lacrymogen grenades and flash bang grenades. He promptly places all of them in the pockets of his vest and gets in line with the others. Fangmeyer speaks up.

"Okay guys! Everybody to the trucks!"

They all start walking towards the black trucks provided for these kinds of situations and get into their designated vehicles. Li is riding shotgun with Grizzoli. They start rolling out of the hangar and towards their destination. About ten minutes after, they arrive to the 17th Avenue and all get into position while Delgato and McHorn get to the scene itself. A heavy silence sets.

"Sooo… you've been at Precinct one for a long time?"

"I was transferred from Precinct fourteen about five years ago, so, yeah."

"Huh. And what about Hopps and Wilde? Are they kind of like a pair of supercops or something?"

"Chuckles yeah, you could say that. In two years worth of service, they have resolved almost every case thrown their way and Hopps holds a feared reputation among the petty thieves. Do you know that one time, she-"

The radio suddenly comes to life.

"Crrrrk- This is officer Delgato! We are reporting a 10-32 and are in need of assistance, I repeat, in need of assistance!"

As soon as the radio dies, Grizzoli and Li get out of the car and draw their guns. They run towards their designated position. The radio on Grizzoli's shoulder comes to life.

"Guys, this is officier Fangmeyer. We are go from our position, what is your status?"

"We are go from our position and await instructions."

"You will enter by the south entrance and neutralise all vehicles inside, we will join Delgato and McHorn on scene. Good luck."

"Good luck."

Grizzoli' radio clicks.

"You heard the instructions?"

Li nods.

"Great, lets get moving then."

They both advance towards the south entrance and soon see the getaway cars they are supposed to disable. However, there are quite a few guards inside and they are heavily armed.

"How many do you count?"

Li looks up from the barrels behind which they are hiding and quickly scans the scene.

"I've got… five of them. The one on the right has a machete, the others are armed with baseball bats and metal bars. No firearms detected."

"Good. You have one of those flash bang grenades, right?"

As soon as Li opens his mouth, the telltale sounds of gunshots and of running mammals appear, telling them that the assault has begun.

"Throw it! Now!"

Li takes of the pin of the grenade and throws it over the barrel.

"What the-"

BANG!

After the grenade detonates, they both rise from their crouched positions and ready their weapons.

"ZPD! PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN AND YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS, NOW!"

The perps, still dazed from the grenade, can barely stand and are made quick work of by Li and Grizzoli. After they are all pawcuffed, the two officers proceed to neutralise the cars by pulling the fuel pump fuses in each vehicle. Soon, they are joined by the other officers.

"So?"

"Easy come, easy go. They're all chained up back there. Just need to call dispatch and get a few trucks to take them all back to the precinct."

While Andersen goes to radio the dispatch, the other officers take all of the perps in the getaway room. About fifteen minutes later, three police trucks arrive and they get all the perps in the back. Then, they all drive back to the precinct to make their report.

"So, rough first day inn'it?"

"You could say that, it's not that different from the battlefield I guess. At least, it's something I'm familiar with."

"Well then, see you tomorrow!"

 ** _As Fangmeyer, Delgato, McHorn, Andersen and Grizzoli all wave him goodbye, Li sits in one of the lobbie's chairs while waiting for Judy and Nick to finish their shift._**

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

 **Okay, so how do I do this.**

 **First of all: sorry for disappearing, I guess?**

 **I'm really sorry for not updating in -how long has it been? I don't even remember!- a very long time. It's just that, my inspiration for this story seemed to have disappeared. For real! I couldn't write a single sentence without suppressing it. That and school this year has been particularly hectic. Exams everywhere, yay!**

 **Right now, it seems that I finally know where to go with this story, so updates should maybe reappear from the dark pits of forgotten stuff but I don't make any promises.**

 **Until next time!**

 **P.S.: to the guys who have read -and favourited, thanks!- my story recently, you gentlemen are true explorers of this mysterious world that is Fanfiction and I give you my utmost respect.**


	13. Chapter 14

Ah… the shower. One of the rare places of peace and tranquility in the Walker-Hopps household. A place where you can be alone (sometimes) and simply think. That's what Li-Han Walker was enjoying: five minutes of peace and tranq- "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Startled, Li jumps and slips in the tub. After a not-so-graceful leap in the air, he ends up face first on the tiled floor. "Li? Are you okay honey?" The unsure voice of Amalia breaks the silence from the other side of the door. "I think. Just let me check if I haven't lost a tooth… Nope, they're all here. Yay!" Li gets up and takes a towel which he promptly ties around his waist. "Okay… but still! Hurry or we're gonna be late!" He unlocks the door. "Okay, okay. I'm coming out." Li opens the door and finds himself in front of a very stressed bunny. She nibbles on one of her claws and her foot taps in a blur. He places a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry, we still have plenty of time, just let me get dressed and I'll be down in a sec, okay?" Amalia sighs and relaxes. "Okay." Li gives her a small smile and goes up the stairs.

Half an hour later, they both arrive to Savannah Central Park, where the festival is held. As they walk towards their meeting point, Li is reading the program. "Tonight's the new hopes category. Explains why I have never heard the name of even one of these guys. Let's see… Alex Boyé? Rilès? Fallen Soldiers? Wonder who they are…" "Less rambling and more walking Li, we're almost here." Amalia scans the crowd in search of Judy and Nick. When she does find them, she runs toward the pair. "Amy! Wait up- and she's gone again…" Li sighs and runs towards his bunny, secretly cursing whoever gave them such a hyperactive habit.

Five minutes later, our little group is walking towards the scene all the while chatting and laughing. When they arrive in the front of the stage, all the lights go out. "GOOD EVENING ZOOTOPIA!" Suddenly, all the projectors are set ablaze and reveal two of Zootopia's most famous singers: Gazelle and Canine West. "How are you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheers. "Awesome! Tonight we are going to introduce singers that come from all over the world. Artists, young and old, who have worked their tails off for this night. Are you ready to hear them?" The crowd cheers even more. "In this case, let me present you the first of tonight's acts. He comes to us from France with a mastery of the rhymes that rivals the greatest. He's dynamic, he's ready and his name is Rilès! Give him a warm welcome!" At these words, Gazelle and Canine exit the stage and a fennec fox comes out with a mic in his hand. "Wow, thank you for having me here Zootopia. The song I'm gonna sing is for the ones who thought I couldn't make it. This is Brothers." The music starts over the speakers, Rilès takes a deep breath and starts singing.

 _I came in this game like a motherfuckin' rat_

 _Like I was starving for things I never thought I could have_

 _I gave you all I got!_

 _Now you talk behind my back?_

 _I ain't a time-philanthropist anymore_

 _What ?_

He shrugs as if not understanding what he just said. Behind him, backup dancers enter the stage.

 _You came to me like a little child_

 _I brought you up, fed you and gave you all of my time_

 _I taught you all I learned, lended you what I earned_

 _Without me nah you ain't even a piece of shit, you turd_

 _Yesterday we were brothers_

 _Oh now we're enemies!_

 _Understand I'm no longer_

 _Numb and my time ain't free_

 _Yesterday we were brothers_

 _Oh now we're enemies!_

 _Understand "fuck your eager"_

 _Yeah you been too greedy_

 _You don't know shit about how to start the game_

 _Not the same level, struggle, sacrifices, pain_

 _Ayo! Ain't no questioning about who is the best_

 _You better not test_

 _I am Gatsby, you're the guest. YES_

He dances alongside the song, rhythmic movements reminiscing of the capoeira.

 _Wanna snatch my dreams_

 _Imma be your worst nightmare, yeah_

 _Don't play with fire_

 _Holy water's in my hands_

 _And I don't care if you do, you don't_

 _Distinguish what I'm saying_

 _Many meanings in my texts but I swear this shit no fiction_

 _I wrote these lines cuz it releaved a big part of my pain_

 _It will never be the same, ni**a I will still be yelling!_

 _Yesterday we were brothers_

 _Oh now we're enemies!_

 _Understand I'm no longer_

 _Numb and my time ain't free_

 _Yesterday we were brothers_

 _Oh now we're enemies!_

 _Understand "fuck your eager"_

 _Yeah you been too greedy_

 _BROTHERS_

 _ENEMIES_

 _NO LONGER_

 _BELIEVE_

 _Yesterday we were brothers_

 _Oh now we're enemies!_

 _Understand I'm no longer_

 _Numb and my time ain't free_

 _Yesterday we were brothers_

 _Oh now we're enemies!_

 _Understand "fuck your eager"_

 _Yeah you been too greedy_

 _Yyyéé!_

He puts the mic away as if it was on fire. The crowd remains silent for a moment and then breaks into crazed cheers. Li has Amalia on his shoulders and they're both jumping up and down. "THANK YOU ZOOTOPIA AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" With this said, Rilès goes backstage under the crowd's cheers. Gazelle gets on the scene. "Thank you Rilès for giving us this magnificent first act. The second one you're about to discovers is filled with a spirit coming directly from Africa. Where he comes from, he is called the Gentle Giant: Alex Boyé Ladies and Gentlemammals!" She exits agin the stage as a massive Lion enters the scene. He is accompanied by a chorus of different animals: gnus, gazelles, cheetahs and other savannah animals. "Thank you Zootopia for having us here. The song we're about to sing is one of prayer and of thought… this is Baba Yetu, our father." They all get in choir formation and slowly start singing.

 _Baba yetu, yetu uliye_

 _Mbinguni yetu, yetu amina!_

 _Baba yetu yetu uliye_

 _M jina lako e litukuzwe._

 _Utupe leo chakula chetu_

 _Tunachohitaji, utusamehe_

 _Makosa yetu, hey!_

 _Kama nasi tunavyowasamehe_

 _Waliotukosea usitutie_

 _Katika majaribu, lakini_

 _Utuokoe, na yule, muovu e milele!_

 _Ufalme wako ufike utakalo_

 _Lifanyike duniani kama mbinguni._

( _Amina_ )

When the last note is sung, the public is again silent. Then, one person starts clapping. He is alone for a time but soon, every member of the crowd joins him and they all start cheering together. Alex bows and goes again backstage. Canine gets on scene. "Wow. Just, wow. I think we can thank Alex for this magnificent performance that, I hope, shakes us to the bottom of our hearts. Now, for the third and last act of tonight's performance, we have a special kind of group. These guy aren't youngsters like Rilès or giants like Alex, but they are filled with a fire that will set Zootopia ablaze. However, they would like to say a few words before starting." While Canine talked, three people have entered the stage and placed themselves beside him. The first one is a white and grey wolf in a red checkered shirt and a black open waistcoat. The second one is a female rabbit sitting in a wheelchair. The fur on the top of her head is dyed blue. She wears a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank top with an image of a helmet on top of a rifle planted into the earth with the words "Fallen Soldiers" written. The last one is a stag wearing tactical trousers, combat boots and a black and red t-shirt with red sleeve tattoos.

The wolf takes the mic and starts speaking. "Good evening Zootopia. As you might have guessed from the gigantic sign behind us, our name is Fallen Soldiers. Now, what I'm gonna tell you tonight isn't some kind of sob story. What I'm gonna tell you is the truth. We all are veterans, the three of us. I fought during the Viêt-Paw war and was wounded. A grenade blast on my back." He passes the mic to the rabbit. "I was discharged about three years ago. It was during my second tour in Irak, I was patrolling on the city's perimeter when I was targeted by an enemy sniper. Thankfully, I lived, but he got my legs." She then passes the mic to the stag. "I too am I veteran from Viêt-Paw. I was a medic, however, when the conflict ended, I decided that I couldn't come back to the hospital field. So I met Alex and Lina, and this band happened." While the band members were speaking, Li was in a state of total shock. "Li? Are you okay?" He shakes his head. "That guy, the wolf, I know him… We were friends during the conflict… I thought he was dead…" Amalia takes his paw. "Do you think you'll be able to speak to him?" He squeezes her paw. "We'll have to see after the concert." As they were speaking, the band members had each gotten to their respective places: Lina behind the drums, Alex strapped a guitar on his front and went towards the mic and Richard, the stag, strapped a bass guitar. They each waited for Lina's signal. She put her drumsticks in the air.

"One,"

"Two,"

"One, two, three, four"

 _Don't change a goddamn thing, hold your head up high_

 _When the hard times come, we have the strength to defy_

 _Believe in yourself, let the arrow leave the bow_

 _Honor is among us, honor is all we know_

 _They bang their heads at the song's rhythm, seemingly in a trance. Richard takes a breath and sings the next couplet._

 _The night has come and we no longer see_

 _Better days around the corner, for you and me_

 _Receive the horizon dawn's golden glow_

 _Honor is among us, honor is all we know_

 _Lina's arms are but a blur from the speed of her movements. The same goes for Richard and Alex's hands. They go faster and faster._

 _It takes courage to make it in this land_

 _So don't forget, but forgive every man_

 _And prosperity's river, it will forever flow_

 _Honor is among us, honor is all we know_

 _Honor is among us, honor is all we know_

 _As the last note rings into the air, the crowd goes bonkers with cheers. The three onstage let out a collective sigh and Alex takes the mic one more time. "THANK YOU ZOOTOPIA AND GOOD NIGHT!" With that said, they all head backstage._

About ten minutes later, most people have gone home. However, Li, Amalia, Nick and Judy are still here, waiting for the artists to exit. "Are you sure that they'll let us in?" Li shuffles on his feet. "Well, I don't think that they'll let us IN, but I hope that we'll be able to catch Alex." He sees a security guard going inside the artist's lodge. "Excuse me?" He turns. "Could you please tell Alex from Fallen Soldiers that a buddy from Beijing is here to see him? He'll understand." The guard, a leopard, shrugs and nods before entering. A few minutes later, they hear hurried footsteps before Alex opens the door and runs to Li. He takes him by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "How did we use to call the medic's chopper? The one who came to bring us back to HQ." Li, taken aback by the sudden question, thinks for a bit before his face lits up. "We used to call her Angela, like the nurse back in Fort Jackson." Alex's serious expression disappears and he brings Li in for a hug. "God man, I thought you had gone off the grid after what happened on TV!" They separate and Li shuffles nervously on his feet. "Well, I kinda did. I traveled to China and stayed there for about seven years. But what about you? Last I knew, we were getting ambushed in the middle of the Viêt-Paw jungle and you looked very… not alive." Alex's gaze hardens and he scratches the back of his shoulder. "I came close to it. Thankfully, the gooks who ambushed us thought I was dead and left me here. After about ten minutes, a ZA patrol arrived to the site and found me, they brought me back to base camp and from here a chopper transported what was left of me to a hospital where I was treated. The doctors told me that I was very lucky, if the shrapnels had come a half inch to the right or left, I would never have walked again."

Nick, sensing the uneasiness growing, speaks up. "Well, from the way you were banging your head onstage, I was afraid that you'll end with brain damage!" The four other mammals present give him a blank look. Judy face palms. "Nick, for Pete's sake! This is NOT the moment for you to open your maw!" Alex looks intently at Nick. "Wait a minute… I know you. You're officer Wilde." He looks at Judy. "And you're officer Hopps." The two concerned look at each other and back at Alex. "Yes?" "No, it's just, I didn't know that you guys were into punk rock." "Oh, well, hum… Try everything, right?" Silence permeates the air. "Well, I got an idea, how about we go out tonight, I know a place not too far away" Lina and Alex shake their heads. "Sorry guys, we're beat. We've been rehearsing non-stop for weeks now and I really, really, really want a good night's sleep." Alex shrugs. "Okay, see you guys later!" Richard pushes Lina's wheelchair towards a van with the group's insignia on it. Alex shakes his head and chuckles. "Those two…" He turns to Li. "How about that drink?"

Minutes later, the five of them are seated in a booth inside the Rocketman, a bar in Savannah Central. They all joked and shared anecdotes like they had always been friend and Li, for the first time in months, seemed to have forgotten about the darkness plaguing his dreams. He laughed and drank like he hadn't done so in years.

A figure in the back of the room was watching them. A tiger, dressed in a suit with overcoat and a fedora covering his eyes. A waitress gave him a glass of whiskey and left. He took his glass and raised it towards Li's table. As he did so, his fedora raised slightly to uncover a pair of golden eyes. " _And so the Vigilante lives again… surrounded by friends and family_." He takes a sip from his drink, his eyes are more somber. _"For he will need them more now than ever"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"For he will need them when the darkness comes."_

 **Okay, so how are we gonna do that? You talk? I talk? I talk? Good.**

 **I know that I said that I would try to update more often, but the tool I used to write (an IPad) had been taken from me during the summer and when I got it back, all the work I had previously done had been wiped out. Completely.**

 **So I was a bit discouraged and then school started and stuff piled up.**

 **Thankfully, the previous work in this chapter was on my phone, so I was able to finish it up and post at approximately 01:38 London time (that's now).**

 **So, I will be perfectly honest. I don't know how often I'm going to update this story.**

 **I WILL try and write as often as possible but I also have a side project which needs attention and a sh*tton of schoolwork coming right my way.**

 **So, until next time, take care and please don't hurt me...**

 **Peace,**

 **Dragon**


	14. Chapter 15

It had been a few days since the festival and life was going well. Police work had been quite boring for the last few days. Just normal patrol with Nick and Judy. Apparently, the bust on the illegal race had led onto something bigger but the case had been passed on to the Major Crimes division and was out of the precinct's hands.

Li was currently in his cubicle, filling a report on a purse thief that he and Judy had arrested today. He sighed and pushed his chair away from the wooden desk. " _I'm gonna need a cup of coffee._ " If there was one thing Nick and Li had in common, it was their loathing of anything resembling paperwork. As he walked towards the break room and the o-so-blessed coffee machine, Li smiled. Tonight, after he finished his paperwork, he was going to treat Amalia to a date. It had been a long time and plus, she had seemed to be buried in her work lately. She had presented her thesis -which had been approved and thus got her her PhD- and was now about to become a history professor in her university. A beep got him out of his daydream and signalled him that his coffee was ready. He took the mug from its holder and went back to his cubicle. As he sat down, his phone vibrated. He took it out and read the text he just received:

 _Alex: Hey! You free for a drink tonight?_

Li sighed and typed his answer:

 _Li: Sorry, I can't tonight. Taking Amy on a date._

His friend's response was quick to arrive:

 _Alex: Okey-dokey. But I want details!_

Li chuckled:

 _Li: Of course… see you tomorrow buddy._

Li put his phone down and cracked his back before going back to work. Those reports were not going to finish themselves.

Half an hour later, Li was in the locker room getting changed before heading back home. As he was putting a black tee-shirt on, he heard the familiar voice of a certain red fox. "And then I told him: Sir, I'm gonna ask you to step out of the car. And then, the door's window -which was tinted black- opens veeeery slowly. And then who do you think we find Carrots and I?" Then came Fangmeyer's voice. "Wilde, I swear to God that if it's- " "Flash! Yes, it was him…" Fangmeyer sighed as he pushed open the locker room's door. "For Pete's sake Nick, you've gotta stop retelling this story. It's been two years!" Nick gave a smug smile as he went through the door. "But then what would I tell the recruits?" Fangmeyer huffed as he went to his locker, which was next to Li's. As he opened it, he looked at at the latter, who was currently stuffing his uniform in a duffel bag. He looked again more closely and exclaimed: "Walker for heaven's sake!... Every time I see you in a tee-shirt, your muscles seem to get bigger. How did you get a body like that? I'm pretty sure you don't have an ounce of fat on you." He pouted "I'm kinda jealous." Li chuckled as he zipped his bag. "To risk repeating myself, I did train for years under probably the strictest martial arts master in the world." He takes a more nasal voice, reminiscent of master Puchi's. " _Listen to me Li, if you think your body is trained enough… you are WRONG! Now go run up and down the valley with a trunk on your shoulders._ " Fangmeyer and Nick laugh as Li finishes his impression of the diminutive martial arts master. Li smiled and walked out of the locker room. "See you tomorrow guys!" As the door closed, Li felt his whiskers twitching. Somebody was talking, not shouting but speaking very loudly.

" _I have a bad feeling about this..._ ". Li jogged to the source of the noise: the entrance. As he got closer, he could hear the two voices clearly. One was Clawhauser and the other… the other stirred something inside of him. Like a long forgotten memory trying to resurface. Gulping, Li opened the door to the entrance and walked in.

The scene unfolding in front of him corresponded to what he thought: Clawhauser at his desk and discussing loudly with another mammal. Only problem was: " _What the fuck is that guy wearing?_ ". The "guy" in question was a stag, very tall and clothed with some kind of black robe with a white piece of cloth draped from his shoulder to his hip. Also, the stag was quite unusual, apart from his clothing and height of course. His fur was pure white and his antlers were… black?

Li quickly shook these thoughts from his mind and approached the desk. As he got closer, he could hear what the two were saying: "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you enter the precinct like that… What is your motive? Do you even have one?" Li was growing preoccupied, Clawhauser NEVER raised his voice at civilians. "I told you, I need to see someone inside, my brother! I really need to see him!" "Can I help you sir?" Li had arrived at the desk.

The stag turned and looked at him. At first, he had a look of incredulity on his face which quickly turned into a scowl of anger. "Who are you?!" Feeling danger exploding from everywhere, Li slowly inched his paw towards where his gun would be before remembering that it was in his duffel bag. However, his gesture didn't go unnoticed by the stag and the latter started walking towards him. Li got in a fighting stance but he again felt something. An aura of immense power surrounding the stag. He also felt a concentration of energy in the stag's right hand. As he realised what it was, he screamed at the top of his lungs: "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Before jumping to cover barely in time. An explosion shook the earth at the exact place where Li had been standing seconds ago. The stag screamed. "COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE YOU THIEF!" He prepared another hit. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!" He moved to strike the desk -and subsequently Clawhauser- but his attack was blocked at the very last moment by a familiar blade. Li was on one knee, his halberd raised in a defensive position.

A fire was burning in Li's eyes as he spoke up. "I don't know who the HELL you think you are but if you think you can come in here and attack people… you're dead wrong." With a movement too fast to follow, Li went into an offensive stance and launched his first hit. However, the stag was even faster and grabbed his arm. The two remained locked for an instant, Li struggling to free his arm from the stag's vice-like grip. That's when he felt a lot of pressure being applied to the middle of his forearm before hearing a sharp snap. Li let out a cry of pain as he felt his forearm break. He did not see the kick coming and received it at full force. The hit sent him crashing into a wall. As he fell down to the ground, the stag approached him.

However, he stopped. He began to look frantically around him and his eyes finally focused on Li. The stag put his hooves to his muzzle in a look of horror and ran outside. There was silence for a moment before Clawhauser slowly peeked out from his desk. He looked at the crater in front of desk and after a second of incredulity, took his radio and screamed: "THIS IS DISPATCH! TO ALL OFFICERS ON DUTY, WE'VE HAD AN ATTACK ON THE PRECINCT AND THE PERP IS ON THE RUN! SUSPECT IS A MALE STAG ABOUT 6f 3i TALL WITH WHITE FUR AND BLACK ANTLERS! USE CAUTION!" Taking in a deep breath, Clawhauser finally remarked Li, still where the stag left him. He was clutching his broken arm and was sucking in short, shallow breaths.

The hall, which had been empty during the incident, was quickly filled by armed officers who swarmed the area and secured all the entrances. Nick and Judy quickly rushed to Li's side. "Fucking' hell Shiny, what the fuck happened here?" Li tried to get up as he answered Nick: "No idea Red… that guy was arguing with Clawhauser and when he saw me, he just went berserk and started attacking us…" "Walker." Standing in front of him was Chief Bogo, who even through his stone façade looked worried about his newest officer. "I'll be alright Chief, might just have to get to a hospital right about… now" Two paramedics arrived with a stretcher and motioned Li to lie down in it. "We will discuss what happened once you've recovered enough. For now, get some rest." Li smiled feebly: "Yes sir!".

As the paramedics took off with Li, Chief Bogo, Nick and Judy remained standing where they were. Bogo walked towards the desk and the small crater next to it. However, Li's halberd was still lying where he had let it fall before being sent crashing into a wall. Bogo picked it up and grunted at the unexpected weight. He held it with both hooves. " _What the hell is that thing?_ " Bogo stood there for a few more moments before officer Trunkaby approached him. "Hum- Sir? What should we do about the press? And the perp? He disappeared… Chief?" Bogo had a look of intense concentration contorting his muzzle. "I'll be in my office for a moment. We'll issue a statement to the press on the morning and tell all units to continue searching for the perp. Call me if anything new pops up." "Yes sir!" Trunkaby saluted and jogged to the entry, starting to shout instructions.

Bogo walked in his office and closed the door. He locked the windows and put down the blinds. Finally, he walked to his desk and let the halberd fall on it. The piece of furniture wobbled a bit from the sudden amount of pressure put on it but held strong. Bogo sat on his chair and put his hooves together in a pensive gesture. He rubbed at his face and muttered. "What the hell is going on here…?" "I think I might be able to answer that Chief…" Bogo turned around to where the voice came. Here stood a tiger, dressed in a suit and overcoat with a fedora hat. "Who are you? What do you think you are-" "Peace, Chief Bogo. I am not here to fight. I am here to answer questions." The tiger slowly walked to the front of Bogo's desk. "I'm sure that you are wondering what was this weapon doing in your entry hall…" Bogo stood up. "I don't know who who are but I suggest you tell me what you know before my patience runs dry and I lock you up." The tiger tipped his fedora with a small smile. "Of course, I wouldn't dare to take more of your time than necessary…" He started to look at Bogo's awards and commendations on the wall. "What do you know about Captain Walker?" "What I need to know. That he is a highly-trained and reliable mammal on which the precinct can count." The tiger nodded. "Good, good…" He turned to face Bogo, his face set in stone. "What I am about to tell you cannot exit this room. For his and this city's sake." Bogo nodded. "Understood, now please go on."

Kiba took off his hat and sat in front of Bogo. "When Li was in China, he experienced the "regular" symptoms of PTSD. Nightmares in particular. They plagued his nights and visions haunted his days. Running out of options, he attempted suicide." While Kiba was talking, Bogo had taken out a file and was going through it. He looked up from the file. "It doesn't stick. His psych evaluation cleared him from duty. It makes no mention of PTSD…" "Chief. Please do not interrupt me. This is a long story." Sighing, Bogo closed the file and put it back in the drawer. Satisfied, Kiba continued. "As we was about to jump from a cliff, I appeared and talked him out of it. Here, I gave him a mission." "What do you mean?" Kiba smiled. "I named him Vigilante, the protector of Zootopia." Bogo frowned. "I don't see how all this is relevant to what just happened in my main hall." "Again Chief, patience. Following this, Li learned martial arts and the mastery of the blade sitting on your desk. After a few years he came back to Zootopia and enrolled the Academy to finish on your SWAT task force." Bogo reclined in his seat. "This still doesn't tell me who was the maniac in the hall…" Kiba sighed and suddenly seemed years older. "This, Chief, is my brother, Han… The only thing I am allowed to tell you about him is that he is extremely dangerous. Even if he doesn't know it." Bogo mulled on Kiba's words for a minute before sitting upright again. "What do you mean he doesn't-" Silence answered him, as Kiba had disappeared and the blade was gone with him.

At the same time, in Zootopia General Hospital, Li was in the waiting room, waiting for his operation. He was trying to reassure a very worried Amalia and to block his mother's expert handbag swings all the while answering

Kiba stood outside of Li's room, a frown on his features. He sighed and put his fedora back on, walking outside of the hospital. When he was outside, he stood there and a single tear graced his cheek.

" _Oh Brother, What have you done?_ "


	15. Chapter 16

"The ZPD has issued a statement concerning the attack on Precinct One three days ago. Following information delivered by Chief Bogo, the attacker acted alone and there was only one wounded. The mammal's identity has been kept secret so as to guarantee their safety. Specialists says that the attacker, who is still on the run and for whom an arrest mandate has been delivered, is probably simply a madman with a grudge against the ZPD. Now to come back to this afternoon's match…"

Li sighed as he turned his phone off. He looked at the passing landscape chewing on his bottom lip. " _I'm starting to think Bogo actually had a good idea by sending me on a leave outside of Zootopia…. I'm pretty sure this guy's grudge is against me…_ " "You're doing it again." The sweet voice of Amalia startled him out of his thoughts and he sent a smile her way. "Doing what?" "Chewing on your lip, you always do that when you're nervous." Li chuckles and opens his left arm in a silent invitation. After a moment of mock thought, Amalia closed her laptop and went to snuggle her boyfriend. They remained silent for a bit, content,before Amalia spoke up again. "You know, the last time we were in Bunnyburrow it was autumn." She started to fiddle with her ears and Li lazily opened his eyes. "And?" "Well, now it's summer and generally, the whole family goes on a vacation at Penningway Lake and I was wondering if you'd mind us going with them…?" She looks up to see Li deep in thoughts and looking out the window again. "Li! Are you listening to me?" He jumps a bit before answering. "Sure, why not? It's been a long time since I've been to a beach but i don't think I'll be very useful with this…" He points at the cast on his right arm. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that when mom sees you with this, she's going to have a fit and try to stuff you dead with food." Li chuckles. "Not the worse way to go in my book, your mom's cooking is delicious… Amalia? Amalia?" Pitt snoring answers him as Amalia has finally fallen asleep. He smiles fondly at her relaxed face before getting her coat and draping it across her sleeping form. He then leans back as comfortably as he can and closes his eyes, letting sleep embrace him.

"The next station is Bunnyburrrow Central, our terminus. Please ensure that you take all of your belongings before leaving. In the name of the Zootopia-Bunnyburrow Express, we thank you for using our company and hope to see you again soon."

Li blinked away the last remnants of sleep as people slowly started to get up and gather their things. He sits up and nudges the sleeping bunny on his arm. "Hey Amy, we're here." The bunny yawned as she stretched before hopping down from the seat and taking her laptop and her books to put them back in her backpack. She then waited for Li to get himself out of his seat and take their bags. They both walked towards the exit of the train and finally stepped out in the warm air. Amalia stretched and scanned the crowd before finding a large group of bunnies with a sign that said: "Welcome back to Bunnyburrow Amalia!" With a bit of writing scribbled on the side: "and Li." Amalia face palmed as her parents smiled, completely oblivious to the situation. Li told her: "Well, they haven't taken out the pitchforks… that's a good start right?" Amalia chuckled and walked towards her family, greeting and hugging them. Li shuffled on his feet, not really knowing how to greet the swarm of rabbits in front of him. Until Bonnie saw him. "Li honey! What are you waiting for? Come here!" He walked towards her. "What happened to your arm?! Li… did you go off fighting somebody?" Again, except maybe for the height and specie, Li looked at Bonnie and saw his mom. He gulped. "Well… yeah…?" The look she sent him would have frozen a charging rhino in place. "These kids, always fighting… I hope your mother "explained" to you that this is not okay?" Again, Li's memory came back to the pre-operation room, where his mother made a dreadful use of her handbag. "Yes ma'am, she sure did…" Bonnie's smile came back as if she had not just threatened him with bodily harm. "Good. Now come along. Hopefully this time we can fit you in one of the cars…" They both looked at the small army of pick-up trucks standing in the station's parking lot. Their shoulders sagged and they let out heavy sighs when easily thirty bunny heads popped out of the windows. All the windows. Of ALL the vehicles. Bonnie clenched her fist as a vein popped on her forehead. "STUART! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BRINGING ENOUGH SPACE FOR LI!" The sheepish head of Stu Hopps appeared out of the driver's side window. "Sorry…" He called. Li shrugged. "Well, I could sit in the back again…" To this, Bonnie glared at him. "I am NOT letting a guest sit in the back of a pick-up truck… AGAIN!" She stomped to her husband's truck, opened the passenger's door and kicked a few bunnies out before motioning to Li to come. Again, he gulped and jogged to the truck with Amalia following him. When they got to the vehicle, she told him to enter. Surprisingly, the truck was big enough for him to fit and he slid in, followed by Amalia -who had put the bags in the trunk- and finally Bonnie who closed the door before banging on it, signalling to her husband that they were free to go.

The ride to the Hopps household wasn't very long, but it certainly felt like it with every bunny in the car staring at him and particularly at his cast. It was quite obvious that they were all trying their hardest not to bombard him with question but Li was certain that when he would step a paw outside of the car, all hell was sure to break loose. "So Li, tell us, how did you find Zootopia?" Bonnie's question startled him out of the thoughts of his impending doom and he turned towards her, thinking for a bit. "Well, even though I lived in Zootopia until I was eighteen, our house was in the outside of the city, in a quiet neighbourhood. So, yeah. It's very different from everything that I've know but all the life and activity certainly has its charm. Plus, it's awfully fortunate that we found an apartment so quickly. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but after the third night of « Let's look at Li's baby pictures » I thought it might have been time to move out. So we both looked for apartments near ZU so Amy would be close to her job and we found a two-bedrooms one walking distance from the university and here we are now."

While Li talked, they had arrived to the farm. There was not a soul to be seen. It was calm, TOO calm. When Amalia exited the car, the bushes around the door rustled and with a war cry, the kerfuffle charged. Li, who had just come out of the car was quickly buried under the wave of kits. "Hey Li! You're back! What happened to your arm? Are you still Amalia's boyfriend? Wow guys, his teeth are still SHARP!" Bonnie finally appeared to free the poor tiger from the fluffy swarm and they all quickly went away to play and run around, seemingly forgetting about the new arrival. "Wow, your family is still… intense." Amalia let out a quick laugh. "Yes, I suppose they are… Are you all right?" Li was still sprawled on the ground. He propped himself on his uninjuried arm and shook his head. "Are you sure it's safe to go inside ?" He said with a smile. "Of course you big dummy! Come on, let's go!" The white rabbit bounded to the door and Li followed her, chuckling softly.

 _A few hours later_

The Hopps household was as wild as always and dinner certainly was the craziest moment of the day. All the family members present were seated around long wooden tables, chattering the evening away. Li was trying to eat using his left hand but the splatters of food around his plate were testimony to his poor attempts. " _Just-stay-in-the-spoon you good for nothing soup!"_ "Need help darling?" Amalia's voice startled him out of his concentration and resulted in him getting a spoonful of pea soup on his shirt. Li set the spoon on the table and threw his ons usable arm in the air. "I give up! Mrs Hopps I'm sorry, your soup sure LOOKS delicious, it's just a shame I can't seem to be able to taste any of it." He said, glaring at the offending ustensil. Bonnie waved a paw in the air. "Li, I already told you to call me Bonnie. And don't worry, I'm sorry about the soup, it must have slipped my mind that it would be more difficult for you." She said apologetically. Li stared dejectedly at his bowl. It really DID seem delicious. That is until he heard a small vrombing noise, as if someone was trying to recreate the sound of an airplane. He looked to his left to see a young rabbit, about eight or nine years old, holding a spoonful of soup and carefully waving it near his face. "Nathan! I already told you not to play with your food." The kit seemed unphased by his mother's scolding and carried on with his waving thing. "But I'm just helpwing Li!" At this, a buck and a doe in front of him burst out laughing. Li recognised them as Jim and Priscilla (she prefers Pris), two of Amalia's littermates. He sent a death glare their way but its effect was greatly reduced by the eight-year-old holding a spoon near his face. As he looked around for any sign of help, he looked at Amalia but the latter just chuckled. "Come on Li, why don't you let Nate help you?" Eyes wide with disbelief, Li sighed and admitted defeat. Turning towards Nathan, the tiger opened wide his maw and let the kit carry on with his antics. Finally, the spoonful arrived to his mouth and he could taste the soup. It was REALLY good. The peas married perfectly with the coriander and cream, and- FLASH! Blinking in surprise, Li looked back in front of him to see Jim holding his phone and smiling devilishly. "What do you think mom? This'll make a fine addition to this year's album I reckon." Bonnie smiled as she looked at the picture. The camera had caught Li with his mouth closed around the spoon as Nathan held it to him, the kit's eyes shining with delight. "I'm sure it will do Jim dear. Now everybody back to their plates! If I find out that a single bite has been left untouched because you were too busy messing around, I will be VERY displeased." All of Bonnie's immediate

vicinity (including Stu) gulped and went back to their bowls. Except for Li. That is, until he found Nate's spoon waving around his face again. The tiger shook his head lightly before opening his maw, leaving passage for the oh so delicious pea soup.

Dinner carried on until quite late and by the time everybody had cleaned up and gone to their room, the night had settled in. Li was laying in a too-small bed but even though the day had been filled with much running around and emotions, he couldn't find sleep. He lifted up his casted arm and tried to invoke his halberd. Sweat dropped down his brow, but the weapon did not appear and he let his arm fall back on the bed. He sighed and turned on his side, mulling a single thought.

" _Who was that guy?"_

 _Bunnyburrow Police Department, 11:30 pm. A tiger softly walks up to the receptionist's desk. He shows a badge to the ewe manning the desk: "Hello miss, I'm detective John Parlore with the Major Crimes Division of the PPD, I've been sent to take the autopsy report." The receptionist wordlessly makes a quick search on her computer and nods. "The morgue is down the stairs and the third door on your right. Ask for Dr. Woods." The tiger tipped his hat. "Thank you miss." And went down the stairs. In front of the door, he opened it and noiselessly walked to the desk and the beaver sitting on front of it. The "detective" put his massive paw on the doctor's head and uttered a single word: "Sleep." The beaver slumped in his seat, lightly snoring. The tiger walked up to one of the aluminium tables and uncovered the body laid on it. A middle-aged rabbit, with light brown fur. The tag on his toe told the tiger his name: Robert Bucson. He laid his hands on the buck's face and chest. Taking a deep breath, he let his consciousness infuse with the remnants of the rabbit's soul, reliving his last moments. Seconds later, he withdrew his paw, as if the corpse had just burned him. Shaking, he sank to his knees, holding his hand to his chest. "Wha-?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _What happened to you brother?"_

Hello I guess?

I don't really know what to say... I guess that my inspiration decided to take a little holiday and I have been quite busy. I've had a lot of ideas for others fanfictions, I fell in love with Gravity Falls, Destiny and my very own fiction while trying to cram exams and school somewhere in there. However, I think the biggest reason I just stopped writing at one point is that in March I broke up with this girl. Five months of my life just kind of passed into a haze, and FF was one of the things she deemed to be for "losers" -cliché right?- and I... I listened to her. I changed myself and in the end I just couldn't do it anymore so here we are. Afterwards, I got caught up in life and just had time to write down a few ideas.

I've been toying with this chapter up here for a few days now and I'm finally happy with it. I really don't want to give up on this story but I've got big exams (the Baccalauréat, which in France is like the A-levels I guess?) in three-four weeks and they are really important in determining which universities I'd have access next year.

Phew, that was a long note!

I just want to say again that I'm so, so sorry for just leaving this story like that without any kind of message. I have to say that the few reviews I got were a big factor for me getting off my arse when I re-read them, they really motivated me :)

So... I guess this is goodbye for now, I love you guys!

See you soon!

Dragon


	16. Chapter 17

While dinner certainly could be regarded as the craziest time of the day, breakfast came in for a close second. Although there was food for everyone, the quality depended on a first-come first-served system, the best pancakes, toast, oat and other breakfast foods were reserved for the early risers. Li Han Walker, although once one to enjoy a morning in bed, had woken at the crack of dawn and arrived in the dining room to find it surprisingly empty, which meant that there were "only" fifty or sixty members of the Hopps family seated around the long tables.

After having gotten a cup of coffee, Li carefully made his way around a bench before sitting and taking a sip from his mug. He sighed, content, and let his eyes roam around the room. When they passed on the opening connecting it with the kitchen -the installation was something the tiger thought he'd find in a restaurant!- he saw a certain white bunny, busy mixing some batter and pouring it in at least a dozen of pans. Smiling, Li finished his cup and walked towards her. When he got to the opening, he leaned on the wooden counter and looked at Amalia without making himself known. She was so absorbed in surveying the cooking pancakes that a minute passed before she turned towards the opening and started in surprise. Li gave her a smug smile. "Well hello there miss Hopps." Amalia smiled back at her boyfriend. "Hello to you mister Walker, fancy seeing you there." The bunny giggled when Li kissed her on the cheek softly. "What do you want for breakfast?" Li shook his head and leaned back. "I'm fine, but you should tell your mom to prepare for the onslaught." As he said that, the room began to vibrate. "The kerfuffle is charging." He added with a mischievous smile. At that moment, the double doors to the dining room banged open and a tidal wave of bunnies swarmed the room. Amalia sighed and plopped her head on the counter. Li laughed and offered his help for the clean-up, it would surely be sorely needed, he added.

Two or so hours later, Hopps household

After every plate of pancake had been scraped clean and the dining room disinfected, Stu and Bonny called for a reunion in the main room. Li And Amalia had been taking a breather on one of the living room's many couches and the bunny groaned before half-heartedly trying to stand up. When she didn't succeed -obviously-, she turned to Li. "Can I go on your back? Please?" The tiger took on an expression of mock hurt. "This is what you see me as? Not a boyfriend but a vehicle, an object! Oh the pain!" Amalia looked at him unimpressed. "Have you been taking lessons from Nick again? I swear, you and that fox are going to make Bogo burst a vessel someday." Li smiled before crouching in front of the couch, offering his back for Amalia to climb on. "Old buffalo is too tough for that. I'm pretty sure that when I'll be lying in my coffin he'll be screaming at me from his own grave to get up and do my paperwork." They both remained in comfortable silence for a moment more before Amalia climbed on Li's back and he walked out of the room, towards the meeting place.

A couple of minutes later, the two arrived in the main room to find it full to the brim with muttering rabbits. Li and Amalia decided to stay in the back and a minute after, they saw Stu climb up on a table and clear his throat. Slowly, the chatter subsided and soon enough, silence reigned. "Alright family! As you all know, summer is here!" At this, cheers erupted but a glare from Bonny was enough to make everyone go back to silence. "And like every summer, we will be going to Penningway Lake for a whole week! So all of you must prepare your luggage, we'll be leaving at two this afternoon to arrive around five. Bring your summer clothes, toys and all that jazz. It is now…" Stu looked at his watch. "Ten o'clock. Come on everyone, start packing!" Before Stu had even gotten off the table, a flurry of activity had possessed the entirety of the Hopps clan. Every rabbit ran back to their bedroom to gather clothes and anything else that might be needed. Soon, Li And Amalia were the only ones left in the room. "Well, at least our luggage is already packed." Amalia giggled softly and hugged the tiger, before pointing towards the younger ones' rooms. "Maybe, but theirs aren't, and they are not going to do so themselves, onward my steed!" Li just let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes good-naturedly before following Amalia's directions to the kits' quarters.

13h45, still the Hopps household.

Pandemonium,

Li had known war, he had known the absolute chaos a conflict could create amongst a civilian population, or even soldiers. However, nothing could have prepared him for what the last hours had been: the running around, the fights ("I told you this is MY bikini top!"), the crying, oh Kiba almighty the crying! But finally, the Hopps family, and Li, were piled into the cars and ready to begin the three-hours drive to Penningway Lake, where they would spend the next week or so. Thankfully, Li had been completely wiped out by the packing and fell asleep right at the beginning of the trip, only shaken awake when they had arrived to the camping site. Kiba bless his casted arm, Bonnie had refused to let him participate in the mounting of the tents and so he had decided on a little stroll, to explore the small pine forest which bordered the lake.

Taking in the smells of the woods, he sat cross-legged under a tree and just remained there, enjoying the calm, before the sound of hooves crushing pine needles reached his ears. Getting up, Li looked around for the source of the noise, but the woods were empty. He began to walk back towards the camping site when suddenly, a strong wind shook the trees and made the fallen needles fly into the air. Looking all around him, Li saw the stag, the one who had attacked him standing a few feet away. However, the mammal didn't wear the robes Li had last seen him in. He had on a red plate armour and held in his hooves a a familiar blade. "Toshi…" The stag made no movement, and when Li tried to walk towards him, another gust of wind blew dust and pine needles, blocking his vision. When the tiger could finally see, the stag was gone and the wind had fallen. Blinking, Li tried to understand what had just happened. He walked to where the stag had been standing when he heard his name being called. Shaking his head, the tiger jogged back to the camping site, wondering, if he had really seen what just unfolded.

Walking towards him was the familiar form of Jim, the buck waving to him when was close enough. "We thought we had lost you there Li, you kinda wandered off." Li rubbed his neck apologetically. "Sorry Jim, your mom banned me from the campsite and I just felt like exploring for a bit." The buck ticked his tongue. "Ah! Nonsense, but the tents are up and the whole family's at the lake and WE are gonna miss it if you keep standing here like that. Let's go!" Laughing, Li followed Jim towards the lake and the rest of the family.

Minutes later, the two mammals had joined back with the rest of the clan and Li had found himself a nice quiet spot on the sand were he soaked the sun peacefully. That is, until a pair of giggling rabbits decided to dunk a bucket of water on his head. Puffing and huffing, Li wiped the water out of his eyes and sprinted towards the culprit. "Amy! Don't you dare get into the water, I've got a revenge to take before! Amy!" Chuckling at the couple's antics, Bonnie let out a sigh, surveying the rest of the family from her chair. Satisfied that no one had drowned or buried themselves in sand yet, she closed her eyes and leaned back.

A buzzing in her purse shook her out of her semi-sleep and she quickly fumbled for its source. Finally seizing her phone, she saw the contact picture and immediately pressed the answer button. "Judith! How are you dear? I hope that buffalo chief of yours is not making you go off on all these dangerous cases ag-" "Hey mom! No, don't worry about that,yes, I'm eating enough, no I haven't met any buck and please stop calling Chief Bogo, I'm not sure I can stand the embarrassment again." Bonnie had an apologetically look in her face as she answered her daughter. "Sorry sweetheart, you know your father and I just worry a bit too much… Was there something you needed honey?" "Yes actually, do you know where's Li? I've tried to call him but he didn't answer and Amy neither. It's a bit urgent…" "Just wait for a moment sweetie, LI! Could you come over here dear?" After the tiger waved at her, Bonnie went back to her call. "He's coming Judy."

Li jogged to Bonnie's side and took the phone she offered. Smiling, he stepped a few feet away from the matriarch to get away from the noise. The tiger put the phone up to his ear: "Walker here, who is it?" "Hey Li! It's me, Judy, I just needed to talk to you real quick about what happened at the station a week ago. There's some news." At this particular bit of information, Li perked up. "Did you guys find out who he is?" There was a sigh at the other end of the line. "Not exactly… we still don't know who or what he is, but we know that you're not his first victim." A sinking feeling took hold of Li's gut. "What do you mean?" "The BBPD contacted us a week ago about the supposedly accidental death of one Robert Buckson. He was found lying face down near the 26th county road on the morning of the 13th of june by one Marilyn Farrell who contacted the emergency services immediately. They declared him dead on arrival and brought him to the morgue. During the autopsy, the practicians deduced first that he had died of a heart attack. However…" "However what Judy?" "They found out something definitely unusual and definitely terrifying: there was no blood left in his body." The tiger couldn't help the look of astonishment that took hold of his features. "What do you mean 'no blood left?' As in, there's nothing left in his veins or heart?!" "Yes I'm afraid, the way we linked this… 'condition' to the attacker is that he left more bodies in his wake. Mr Buckson was the first and the 'trail' if you could call it like that travels to Zootopia and Precinct One. Major Crimes are expecting more bodies if we don't find him."

Li let out a shuddering breath and brought a paw to his brow. "Okay, okay, I- Shit! If he's coming for me...with my arm like this, I won't be able to do anything. Did Bogo say anything about my leave?" Judy breathed out a sigh. "Yes, that you're to keep a low profile and stay in the Tri-Burrows until we at least find the attacker." "Okay, thanks Judy, for keeping me in the loop. I appreciate it." The rabbit at the other end of the line chuckled lightly. "It's the least I could do, say hi to Amy for me will you?" "And you to Nick for me. I'll see you later Judy. Bye."

Li disconnected the call and crouched down, rubbing a paw over his face. "This is not gonna end well…" He thought. Letting out a deep sigh, the tiger turned towards the darkening forest. "I wonder…" "Li! Are you coming?" The sudden call shook him from his thoughts and he very nearly lost his balance. Shaking his head, he got up and ran to where Amy was, choosing for a moment to leave aside the troubling thoughts. "Better get a head start Amy, I WILL have revenge!" Unadulterated giggling answered him as he began running in the sand, towards his bunny.

Night was falling and the sun's last rays shone brightly on the lake's surface as members of the Hopps clan slowly retired to their respective tents. Soon, the only sounds that broke the night's silence were hushed whispers and the thousand cricks and cracks of the forest. However, there were two who hadn't retreated to the confines of their tent.

Li and Amalia were still sitting by one of the slowly dying fires, just holding each other and taking in the comfortable silence that their years together had given them.

Amalia cracked open an eye and sent a critical look at the fire before looking up at her boyfriend. "The fire's dying Li." Before getting out of his arms to gather some stray firewood. The tiger let out a mix between a sigh and a groan. "Hmmm… but we were so comfortable…! Why would you leave me you cruel, cruel woman!" The bunny rolled her eyes, but the upward quirk of her lips betrayed her amusement at the tiger's antics. Li finally opened his eyes and pushed himself on his elbow. The sight before him had him frozen in place. Amy was crouching in front of the fire, its red light dancing on her white fur. The moon chose this moment to appear and its shine fought with the red light to give her some kind of ethereal glow. The simple black shorts and tank top she wore accentuated the shine of her fur and when she looked at him, her brown orbs glittered with the light of a thousand stars. "You should take a picture, it'll last longer." She snarked, but the softness in her eyes betrayed her true sentiments.

Wordlessly, Amalia walked back to Li, who was enraptured by the sight in front of him. Slowly, she crouched before the tiger and inched closer to him. Li reciprocated the movement and their lips met. The kiss wasn't chaste, but it wasn't heated either. It was… perfect.

Li leaned back and Amalia followed his movement, shuffling to move on top of him. Their lips parted and Li cupped Amy's cheek. The bunny leaned in his paw and let out a content sigh. The two mammals remained in comfortable silence, gazing at each other for moments longer before Li spoke up. "What did I ever do for you to be here?" Amy smiled softly at him. "No, really. I mean, I was so secretive and so… you know. And you're so perfect…" When he saw her about to speak up he smiled. "Wait, just, hear me out?" Amy huffed but remained silent. "First of all, you literally are the smartest person I know, then, Wilde might consider himself a master of humour but he's got nothing on you, you're brave, you're beautiful, maybe a bit headstrong but that seems to run in the family." The bunny playfully smacked the tiger's arm at that comment. "And you saved me, you opened my eyes to a whole part of life that I had refused myself to see since my father died… You stayed when I showed to you what had made so many people leave… And there's no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. No one else I want to grow old with."

The words came out so easily, Li almost didn't register what he just said. When he did, he felt his whole body clench with tension. "Wait! Did I just…? I guess I did, but it felt so right…" "Mister Walker, did you just propose to me?" Li gulped and offered the best smile he could. "Yeah, I guess I did." Amalia looked at him, her expression unreadable. "Before I give you my answer to this… sudden, proposal, let me tell you something." Li's silence, invited her to carry on. "When I first set foot in China, I was alone. Nobody believed in me during my studies, even my parents tried to convince me to stay in Bunnyburrow… But you, you didn't see a lonely bunny, far from home. You befriended me, you helped me discover everything there was to know about the valley, you never brought me down and… you let me in. You shared your story with me, what Kiba told you, what happened in Vietnam... and since then, all I've wanted to do, is to be with you. To discover more, to create memories together."

Amy finished her tirade and looked back down at Li. The tiger cupped her cheek and brought their foreheads together. "So what does-" Li's question was cut by Amy's lips crashing on his own. After a moment, they parted and the bunny's muzzle split almost ear to ear with a happy smile as her eyes shone with unshed tears of happiness. "It means yes! A thousand times yes!" Li got up and scooped her in his arms, hugging her fiercely. They both laughed in the night, turning and dancing under the moonlight before finally falling back on the grass. They laid there for a bit, holding on to the feel of the moment before Amy got up. Offering her hand to Li, she looked down to him with a mix of fondness and snark. "I think our future selves would thank us if we got to bed now. Pretty sure the sun is about to rise." The tiger took the hand she offered before getting off the ground and dusting his jeans. Slowly, they both started the short walk back to the camping site.

As they neared the rows of tents, Li stopped. Amy turned back towards him with an interrogative glance. "Are you alright hun?" The tiger looked back towards where they had left the campfire with an intensity she had rarely seen. The serious look on his face morphed into a sheepish one as he rubbed his neck. "I think I forgot to put the fire out…" Amalia cocked an eyebrow and softly shook her head. "Are you sure?" Li shrugged but started to walk back towards to campfire site. "I'll just check, better safe than sorry right? Go ahead, I'll join you in a minute." Amy sighed and nodded, kissing Li lightly first on his snout and then on the lips. The kiss deepened and left them both out of breath as they separated. "Don't take too long, will you?" The question seemed innocent enough but the seductive glint in Amy's eyes laced it with meaning. Li gulped and nodded furiously before watching the bunny depart. As if aware of the tiger's gaze on her, she added a certain sway to her hips which almost caused Li's brain to fry as he thought about letting go of his suspicions and joining his bunny in their tent.

Shaking his head clear of certain… thoughts, Li briskly walked to towards the campfire. Grabbing a pawful of dirt to extinguish the remaining embers, the tiger moved towards the fire before his rounded ears twitched and he paused. Carefully, he opened his paw and slowly let its contents fall back down on the ground. Like water, the dirt ran down quickly… until it stopped. Letting out a deep sigh, Li got up, leaving the suspended particles hanging in the air. His suspicions were verified when he opened his senses and felt nothing. An absolute stillness had taken the forest around him, and he knew exactly who was at its source.

As if answering his unspoken question, a gust of wind blew, and he felt a presence behind him. "Kiba, it's been a long time." The god nodded and Li turned to face him. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Did you finally decide to share some knowledge on what has been happening for the last week or so?" The ancient tiger's golden eyes glowed in the night and he nodded again. "Well then, what of it?" Kiba motioned for Li to approach and sit down. When they were both sitting across each other, the god let out a deep sigh and looked up to the frozen star-filled sky. "There is no time to tell you this story in its entirety, but there is enough left for us to devise a plan. But before this, let me satiate your curiosity." He looked expectantly at Li and waited for the question he knew would come.

Li passed a paw over his face and breathed out the one that had been circling his mind for the last two weeks. "Who is he?" Kiba let out a deep sigh. "He is… a spectre. Someone I knew, with whom I was very close… One could say that we were brothers." At these words, a dark look settled on the deity's features. "His name is Han, and he was, alongside me and many others, a god, if you could call us as such." Silence permeated the air and prompted him to carry on. "You see, every one of us is at the same time patron to a particular specie and also represents different aspects of life and history. For example, I am patron to every tiger that has lived, past present and future. However, as a god, I represent a certain aspect of warfare. Whereas Fenrir -patron of wolves- would be the pride warriors take in their martial achievements and their honor, I am every soldier's guilt and regret at their acts and my duty is to give them a chance at redemption, which is what I did for you."

Kiba waited for Li's nod of understanding and carried on. "On the contrary, Han was not a martial divinity. He was a god of knowledge, a patron of scientific research and in the end, this is what doomed him." Kiba smiled sadly. "It is sometime difficult for mortals to understand, but we as gods, are immortal. I have been walking the celestial and mortal realms for eons. The fact that we cannot die…" The god trailed off, lost in his thoughts. "No. To say we cannot die is wrong. We are impervious to old age, sickness or any mortal-made weapon but it is possible for us to perish. It has already happened for a god to strike down another. However, it always left the other in a state of terrible weakness, and they would always vanish shortly after. No, the only one who can bear to kill a god and survive is the most ancient of our race: Shin, The god of Death." When Kiba uttered this name, Li fet the air around him get noticeably colder and the grass around them shrivelled and died. A deep sense of dread filled him as the instinctual fear of death, the survival instinct present in every mammal's psyche kicked in from the mere mention of the Reaper's true name.

Kiba carried on. "If I tell you this, it is because this whole business of immortality, along with our nature and our power, sets us apart from "normal" mammals, a category in which you no longer fit. Han… had a difficulty in accepting this. He fell in love with a mortal. I tried to discourage him of pursuing this... adventure, which I told him would bring him nothing but grief and sadness. He didn't care. He appeared to her first as a mortal, and then revealed his true nature. She accepted him, and for the length of her life, they were happy. As she grew older, Han changed his appearance, so she would have the illusion that he aged as well. As well intentioned as it was, it was a lie. A lie that he told her, and himself. So when she died…" Kiba fell silent again, caught up in the flow of his memories. "What happened?" Li asked in a soft voice.

"He despaired. Han fell into a lethargic state, nothing held joy for him anymore not even research, or the help he provided to mortal scholars… the fire that used to set him alight was… gone." "What did you do?" "I… I failed. When I should have supported him, I told him that I had warned him. He reacted badly and I did too. That moment is when he started to turn his efforts into something dark and forbidden, even for us immortals. It's actually pretty easy to understand: since the beginning of times, the pantheon had the right to influe on the lives of mortals in order to keep them from dying, to a certain extent of course. However, once they had perished, they belonged to Shin and that was it. We could have no claim over them."

Li could feel that the part Kiba wanted to talk to him about was coming, after all. "The background is pretty interesting, but… we're not there yet… Did he try to reclaim his lover's soul?" Kiba inhaled sharply, shaken out of his thoughts. "Aye, he directed all the minds that prayed to him to search for ways of bringing people back to life, using the power of a god." "Did he find one?" Kiba let out a bitter chuckle. "Oh yes. He found it. In the form of a gate, somewhere in the ruins of a forgotten civilisation. And the idiot… he-" A single tear fell from the corner of his flaming golden eyes. Grief, and anger, fought in them a battle that could not be won. "He opened it. And he let out the greatest calamity this world has known to this day yet. The souls of untold billions escaped and started tormenting the living. It was hell, made reality. And we could do nothing but watch! We were stopped from acting by our very own rules. Shin… he was beyond angry. I was too, so he sent me to punish Han. I found him. If I hadn't been so blinded by anger, I would've seen that he regretted it, that this wasn't what he wanted. But I didn't. We fought. The battle was hard, but in the end, I prevailed. In punishment, I sent him flying through the gate right before Shin appeared to close it. I thought I'd killed him. I thought it would be over, never to happen again… Visibly, I was wrong."

Kiba looked up to the silent stars. "Is he a punishment sent for my sins?" "What do you mean?" The god shook his head dismissively. "Another story, for another time. Right now, we have a more important task at hand." He got up and patted the dust off of his kimono. "We must… deal with the situation you find yourself in. I suppose you noticed that you can't summon Toshi anymore, right?" Li nodded. "I see… try again."

The tiger extended his free arm and let put a deep breath. Before he called on his weapon, Kiba's voice shook him out of his concentration. "What do you think you're doing?" Li cocked an interrogative brow. "Well… what you asked me to…?" Kiba smirked. "I know this. What I mean is, why aren't you using your correct arm?" The tiger sighed. "Because it's broken?" "Really now?" Kiba walked up to Li in an instant and grabbed his casted arm. The latter let out a cry of pain. "Don't tell you haven't healed it yet?" Angry, Li snarled back. "What the fuck do you mean?" The god looked at him with piercing eyes. "What I mean is that you have limited yourself. You are my avatar, a broken bone is nothing, a scratch healed in a matter of minutes. You haven't even begun to use your power correctly, Vigilante."

"Heal… it?" As he thought this, a golden light appeared around Li's casted arm and he felt the mending bones join and repair themselves. Taking in a deep breath, he channeled his power, welcoming the familiar feel of energy coursing through his muscles and his skin. In a flash of light, his cast cracked and fell off and Toshi appeared in his open paw. "So I was just using my wrong arm then?" Kiba let out a low chuckle. "Not exactly Li, not exactly… Since you came back from China, you forced your power back. You kept it under wraps. This is not why I named you. Tonight Vigilante, tonight you must reawaken it, for you know the mission I will give you." Li sighed. "Yeah, kinda figured that one out easily." "You will find Han… and you will put an end to his madness. And then, when you have revealed yourself to the world, you will take on your true mission." As he said those words, Kiba started fading. He offered a single smile to Li before disappearing. "Sayonara, Watchman."

When the god disappeared, the wind breezed again between the trees. The dirt fell into the fire. The thousand noises of the forest sounded again, and Li was left alone. Still with Toshi in his paw, he walked towards the fire and kneeled next to it. "Reawaken it, huh?" Li turned his other paw towards the fire and inspired. As the air rushed into his lungs, so did the flames to his open paw. They didn't burn him. They felt… warm, comforting, like an old friend coming back to you. He watched them dance in the middle of his paw before extinguishing them with a thought. Getting up, he left what was of the fire to die out and walked back towards the tents.

As he walked his thoughts left the grim knowledge he had just gained, and settled on something altogether more seducing. Namely, a certain bunny, who was waiting for him. However, he sighed and cracked his back before returning Toshi to its spiritual plane. This done, he resumed the short walk towards the campsite. However, as much as he wanted to avoid thinking about it, his mind came back to the events of the last few weeks. "I just can't seem to take a break, can't I?"

So he prayed, to Kiba, or to anybody that listened, for just one night of peace.

One night to be Li Han Walker and not the Vigilante.

In the shadows of long forgotten ruins, a single one separates from its brethren. It walks, hesitantly, amongst the fallen structures, the broken arches of marble and rock and the faded paintings of legends long past. It searches, for something in particular. Finally, it found, in the far end of a wide coliseum, a simple engraving in the rough rock of the wall.

It weeps, as it falls to its knees and paws at the design, finding familiar patterns. It weeps, as it knows of the truly terrible things that are to come.

"But I promised, didn't I?"

"I promised I'd bring you back."

 **Okay so, first of all, sorry this took so long again, I had a lot of trouble finishing it.**

 **But... IT'S FINALLY HERE, that is a big baby for me, not so much as some authors whose chapters number tens of thousands of words but you know, it's that.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter is gonna go out. Right now, I have a lot of future chapters for Vigilante that need to be finished and even some for later on (gnark gnark) along with a new story for Ducktales and the second chapter for my Destiny FF.**

 **Also! I don't say this enough but reviews are something that truly warm my heart and that help me carry on writing (I've actually re-read those that were posted early on) so go on, ask me questions, tell me how you feel abou where the story is going, I accept constructive criticism but I have VERY little patience for trolls. Seriously guys, don't. Not for me or anyone for that matter. It's just sh*tty.**

 **I'm also in the process of rewriting the first chapters of Vigilante, cause they are... painful, to say the least.**

 **Anyway, that's all for me tonight, don't forget to follow/review and see you next time!**

 **Dragon**


	17. Chapter 18

The sun was barely up when Li's eyes shot open. The tiger stopped himself from jumping up just in time to avoid waking up the sleeping bunny sprawled on top of him. Memories of the past night came back to him, and, as some of them caused the inside of his rounded ears to go pink, the others set a somber look on his face. Letting his head fall back on the pillows covering one side of the tent, Li sighed deeply, letting the air rush into his lungs, and back out. " _Reawaken my powers… How do I do that?"_ Kiba's words had come back to him in his dreams, along with a rush of memories from his training. The memories of these seven years spent cut from everything, every day spent perfecting the ancient fighting arts taught to him by a god, and a diminutive tanuki…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _China, three years ago_.

 _Sweat poured down Li's brow as he tried to stay as still as possible. He had been stuck in the same position for the last few hours and he could feel cramps coming in every one of his members. Taking in a slow breath, the tiger closed his eyes and tried to complete what he had failed to do since the morning: "channel his chi" in Kiba's words or simply "try to find your power and let it out" as master Puchi had put it. One way or another, it was far from an easy exercise._

 _Li could feel what his teachers had talked to him about. The way in which a power manifested in a mammal depended on the deity they were linked to. In Kiba's case, it was quite simply the element of fire -and other stuff- but mainly fire. And Li could feel it. Ever since he touched that halberd, he had felt something burning within him. But every time he reached for it, the power found itself just shy of his grasp, taunting him. And today, the tiger was dangerously close to losing his patience. It had been three months since that part of his training had begun, and he had made no progress. At all. Zero._

 _Even as he struggled with keeping his position, Li could feel frustration bubbling up within him. Finally, what popped the cork was a fly, which chose this exact moment to buzz near the tiger's sensitive whiskers. Li couldn't hold in the sneeze that was coming and lost all pretense of calm as he angrily swatted the fly away. When it refused to give up, the tiger tried to chase it again, and again before he finally had enough._

" _Why-won't-you-fucking-leave-me-alone, you-stupid-piece-of-" Just as he was about to carry on with his invective, Li felt a burning sensation travelling up his arm and without even thinking about it, held his paw up and let out a torrent of flames that disintegrated the fly away. The tiger's eyes bulged as he looked at the flames dancing in his palm. He could feel it, he had a hold on it, he'd done it! He was controlling his power! And- it was gone. The flames that had filled his palm were gone, and the sensation of warmth had left his arm. Gaping, Li simply stood there, looking at his paw before he heard the soft footsteps of master Puchi walking up to him._

" _Well… that was certainly something. I suppose you weren't able to keep a hold of it?" Still shell-shocked, Li nodded. The tanuki sighed. "Then it was for nothing… and if the only way for you to use your power is to brutally murder flies, we're not going to go very far." Li shook his head, but his eyes remained trained on his palm. "Sensei?" "Yes?" "Do you really think I'll be able to master this power one day? It just feels like…" The tiger grappled with the correct turn of phrase for a moment. "Like it refuses me as a wielder…"_

 _Puchi turned towards his pupil, one eyebrow raised to accompany his query. "And why would you say that, my student? Hasn't Okina Kiba himself granted you this power? Has he not named you as an instrument of his will?" "Yes but, every time I feel like I'm about to pin it down, the feeling just escapes and I'm left empty-handed." "Powers of the kind you have been granted are fickle things. They seem to possess a consciousness of their own. However, it seems as if the Hoku is still escaping you… I wonder…"_

 _Li looked up to his master, his eyes shining with uncertainty. "What is it sensei?" "It might be that it doesn't recognise you as worthy. It is the only reason I can think of… your mastery of meditation techniques is still rough around the edges, but it should have been enough for you to control it… And you have almost complete control over your own body… the balance should have sufficed…"_

 _Puchi trailed off, as realisation washed over him. "In this case, there is only one way." The tiger had gotten back on his feet, and looked down at his teacher. "Which is?" The tanuki turned towards him and sighed, his eyes filling with pity. "For you to confront the worst your own mind has to offer. For you to fight your own nightmares. Alone." Li gulped as he watched his master walk back towards the temple, his shoulders hunched by the weight of what he had to put his student through. The tiger couldn't have imagined what he was about to go through._

 _If Vietnam had been hell on earth, the dark cavern beneath the temple was the devil's throne room. It was worse than even what the most twisted of mortal minds could imagine. But it was not enough_

 _In the darkness, Li fought his most profound terrors, his worst nightmares, everything that had been made to destroy him and leave nothing but a screaming and blubbering mess behind._

 _In the darkness, Li fought… and won._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bunnyburrow, present day._

Li chased the dark memories away as he felt Amy stir and slowly wake. The sleepy bunny looked up from where she had been nuzzling his chest fur and smiled at him. "Hey…" she said softly. "Hey yourself, sleep well?" Amy stretched and hummed contentedly. "Oh I surely did, after all, yesterday evening WAS rich in emotions… of all kind. Wasn't it, mister Walker?" Li smiled warmly, and distractedly traced a claw over Amy's naked back. "I would certainly say so, missus Walker." The bunny arched her back at her now fiancé's ministrations. "Hmmm… I'll have to get used to be called like that…" This particular point, had been the subject of the previous night's -or had it been morning?- pillow talk. Amalia had made a point of taking her fiancé's name. After all… "There are enough Hopps running around as it is!" as the female had sagely stated.

The two mammals were both content to just lie together and bask in the feeling that only a good sleeping-in could bring. However, just as they were both about to go back to sleep, a knock -if that's how you'd define the motion against the soft fabric of a tent- startled them both awake. "Wake up Buttercups! There's been a change of plans." Li and Amy looked at each other in confusion. A change of plans? What plans had there been in the first place? "Hey! You guys up?" Startled, Li promptly cleared his throat and answered. "Hum- yeah, yeah we're up. Just give us a sec." "Alright, but hurry up guys."

The sound of retreating footsteps followed the answer and the two mammals were promptly left alone again. "What do you think it's about?" Amy had already begun to look for her clothes and was getting dressed as she went, Li was still sitting up, not having moved since the knocking. "I don't know… but I have a bad feeling. _I swear to Kiba, if it's the other fucker, I'm gonna be pissed._ " His train of thought was interrupted however when he received his t-shirt in the face. "Anyway, you heard what Louis said, hurry up." And with that said, the bunny promptly opened the tent and sauntered off, leaving a wide eyed tiger in her wake. " _How the…? No time for this._ " The tiger quickly donned his clothes and followed Amy outside.

Blinking against the sunlight, Li walked to where he could see a group forming. What surprised him when he got there was the presence of officers, and amongst them… "Li! Thank god you're here. We need to get you and the rest of the family out of the region asap." Judy looked tired, and if the general mood amongst the other officers was an indicator, so were they. Li recognised Nick who was standing by Mr and Mrs Hopps, along with a few officers from the BBPD. "What do you mean we have to get out? What's happening?"

Judy shook her head. "We don't know exactly. All the intel we have is that at around two or three o'clock this morning, the Tri-Burrow emergency station got a call saying that people were dropping unconscious all over Podunk. When the response teams got here, they were affected too. The whole town was evacuated and quarantined but from the last reports we have, whatever it is that's happening is moving south, towards Bunnyburrow. It's not just the people that are affected apparently, the vegetation is dying all around the quarantine zones. To put it simply, it's a mess and the ZPD has been dispatched with orders to help with the evacuation."

Li could barely wrap his head around what Judy just told him. He gulped and followed her as she walked towards a BBPD truck parked near the edge of the campsite. "Do we have any idea about what's causing this?" "No, but City Hall's treating it as an epidemic outbreak. Right now, we've got to evacuate and contain." When they got to the truck, she rummaged in the bed for a bit before passing pieces of gear to the tiger. "Gear up, we're getting everybody up and then they're gonna evacuate farther down south, towards the city."

Li put on the tactical trousers and vest that Judy just gave him and clicked his duty belt around his waist, feeling the familiar weight of his gear weigh down on him. There was only one piece left… "A gas mask? Seriously?" The bunny nodded. "Yeah, we might have to go around infected places to check that everybody is out. The brass doesn't want us taking any risks." Li shrugged. "Fine by me."

All around them, the members of the family had been woken up and were already starting to pack up the tents and gear and filling up the trucks and cars. Nick walked up to him and smirked. "Well, sorry to have interrupted your little vacation Shines, but I hope you'll forgive us for saving your lives?" Li smirked back and patted the fox's head. "Don't worry Red, all is forgiven. Now let's get this show on the road." With that said, they both walked towards the elder Hopps who were waiting for the signal to leave. Ten minutes later, and the fleet of vehicles was ready to leave.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Outskirts of Podunk, 3 pm._

Li'd had a sick feeling that he knew what this was about. He had never been to Podunk but he was sure that the town was not supposed to be this quiet. Him, Judy and Nick were accompanying a rescue team in a sweep around the eastern parts of the country town, to check that there were no civilians left from the previous evacuation. The eerie silence that surrounded them had left the mammals restless and they were praying for anything to happen, that would break the quiet.

Judy's ears swivelled around like a radar would, searching for any noise that would indicate someone was left. Even though they were all on the ready, when the window of a house on their left exploded, the group of mammals jumped out of their fur, cursing.

"Shit! What was that?" Nick was aiming down the sights of his dart gun at the window, which pieces now laid on the asphalt in front of them. "No idea? A gas explosion maybe?" A member of the response team shook his head. "If it was, the whole house woulda gone up in smoke." "Then what..."

Nick trailed off when he picked up some movement near the window. A horse was looking down on them through the broken glass. The mammal wore a chequered green shirt, all over which dark blotches had blossomed. Judy called out. "Excuse me? Are you okay?" The horse ignored them, and instead let himself fall down from the window. The bunny cried out but it was too late. The mammal fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

The group ran up to where the horse had fallen, the emergency responders ahead of everyone else. When they got to the unmoving mammal, one of the two responders -a brown and white hare- shook her head. Part of the horse's spine jutted out from his neck, denying him all hope of survival. The hare sighed and rubbed her eyes before turning back to the rest of the group. "He's dead." Judy, and Nick both risked a look to the corpse, but the sight of the rapidly growing pool of blood beneath the body proved to be a bit much for the two still-young cops.

For Li however, the state of the body didn't even come close to the state some of the soldiers he knew had ended up in during his time in the marines. Plus, there was something bothering him about this corpse… A smell, the smell of death permeated the body. When he got closer, the tiger saw what was at the source of the dark stains all over the horse's shirt. He only had to move the piece of clothing a bit to see a gaping hole in the middle of the mammal's chest. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. The behavior of the horse prior to his death, the sinking feeling he'd had ever since entering the town, the tingle that hadn't seemed to leave his arm since the morning.

Breathing heavily, Li turned towards the rest of the group. "Guys? We've gotta go. Now." He turned back to the corpse, hoping with all his might that he was wrong. When nothing happened, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

He wasn't ready when the horse opened his eyes and jumped on him, biting deeply into his arm.

 **Hey guys! Yeah, I know, this chapter was out way quicker than I thought, but you know, good stuff, right?**

 **Anyway, right now I'm feeling pissed at this story so the rewriting might be on the backburner until I finish it. However, it will all depend on what I have the inspiration for. That's how it works generally with my writing.**

 **We're nearing the end right here, might have something like four chapters left to this part before we get on the rest of the story. I remember telling you guys that this story was going to take you on for a ride, and I still mean that. I have a great project for this but the only thing I need to do now is put it in actual writing...**

 **anyway, leave a review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome and all that jazz...**

 **See ya!**

 **Dragon**


End file.
